Once Blank Reminiscence
by blob80
Summary: "Deep down, you already know the truth." -Sabo/OC- Missed chances, neglected thoughts, and unsaid feelings. When all you do is think and try to figure things out, you lose your chance to say what's important. Because sometimes, relationships disappear in an instant. A slight touch of the hand and all that's left is the hollow, toy shell of what used to be.
1. TWO YEARS AGO - I

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Please read my one-shot Tacit, Candy Pink before reading this._**

* * *

 _ **Two Years Ago - I**_

…

On a quiet night in the Grand Line, bad things usually happened. Whether that be on some random island being terrorized or in the sea where a battle was going on. People were suffering. Strange and awful things happened every night and most people lived their lives without a care for it. Ignoring the problem. He was the same. At least, he used to be. But, right now that didn't matter because for some inexplicable reason he was thinking about things that happened long ago. Any other day, he'd close his eyes and shrug it off. Let it plague him until his thoughts were tired of playing, until his memories were tired of running around the track that was his mind, until they allowed him peace. But, when imagination ran in the dead of night where he didn't have anything else to focus on but those thoughts, the result was only one.

He couldn't sleep.

Sabo sighed into his pillow, burrowing his face within its feathery softness. It was cold tonight, but his torso was bare and his blanket was thrown haphazardly over his waist as he lay face down against the mattress. His metal pipe and hat sat at the foot of his bed. Nearby, should he ever need them. A half empty bottle of liquor stood on the nightstand. His liquid courage. He was tempted to get up and take a swig, but ultimately decided against it as he closed his eyes once more in an attempt to sleep.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

He clicked his tongue and peeked out from the pillow as the door opened, before he could even ask what the damned visitor wanted. Light from the hallway cast a straight white line of light, invading the room and illuminating his body as it attacked his eyes with deadly precision. He stayed in his position as the sight of a woman with light blonde hair covered by an orange beanie hat entered. She donned a frilly top with a large bowtie and pumpkin shorts.

He didn't know she was back.

"Is something wrong?" Sabo asked, then as an afterthought, "When did you get back?"

"They told me you've been moping," she said, completely ignoring his questions. She took out a newspaper and threw it at him. "Read it, _Chief._ "

"I'm not Chief yet," he muttered.

Nevertheless, the revolutionary "chief" sat up, rubbing his head and taking the newspaper with an irritated sigh. He squinted his eyes, barely making out the words on the paper because of the dim lighting. But when he caught sight of the headline his fists clenched and he lowered his head, not letting her see the tears of relief that had begun to fall. So… Luffy was okay? Thank god. He could relax somewhat. He had been out breaking things, yelling and locking himself up for the past two weeks since the war of the best, but now that he knew about Luffy. Now that his little brother had shown up once more, he could calm down and properly mourn over Ace.

"Are you crying?" She asked.

With an arm, he rubbed furiously at his eyes. He had, for a moment, forgotten that she was there. "O-Of course not!"

She was grinning, he just knew she was.

She leaned her head against the door's frame, watching as he tried to compose himself. His brother had died before he had the chance to tell him that he was alive and now he had just found out that his last living sibling was still breathing. She had no doubts that this time, despite his position as soon to be second, Sabo would go to his brother to protect him whether Luffy called for his help or not. Losing someone you loved was never a pleasant feeling.

"It's a shame. I wish I could stay longer and watch you mope," she said with a small smile in his direction. Not like he could see it.

"Shut up!" He yelled, scrunching up his face and puffy eyes. It made him look less attractive, but she supposed a look like that was good every once in a while. She was glad to see it, before she left. They could speak over the DenDen Mushi, but they wouldn't be meeting again. At least, not for a long while.

"Boss gave me the _'okay,'_ " She said with a shrug, moving from her spot and standing in her usual slouch. "So, I'll be heading out now, Chief."

"Ah," he lifted his tear stained face in surprise as if only now registering that she'd be leaving. So, she had come to say goodbye to him? That was just like her. "Thanks for coming to see me." He tried his best to grin at her, but his tears of relief from the news ruined it.

"Everyone's worried about you," she scolded. "You're their soon to be Chief, you know? You can't do that."

"I know that," he muttered, pouting.

"As long as you know…" She smiled and placed a hand on his door, getting ready to close it. "I'll see you when I see you, Chief."

"Kuni." He called, "Don't be an idiot."

"I should be saying that to _you._ " She said with a frown. "Be careful and think things through. When you're out doing whatever you want, you trouble others."

"I do think though," he said, mock angry. His grin gave him away.

"Yes, yes." She waved her hand side to side, as if brushing the topic away. "I know you do."

"You don't sound like you know," Sabo argued. His face suddenly cleared, going back to his more serious side. The side that paid attention to every detail. The side that shouldn't be making small talk as an excuse to avoid the thought of another leaving his side. At least this time it wasn't permanent. But with no one out there to protect her that _wasn't permanent_ might not hold true. "Call for help and I'll come running."

"You know I can't do that," Kuni said, somewhat happy by his words.

"You can and you will." Sabo said with finality.

She shrugged, carelessly. "Alright then, I will."

That was a lie.

And they both knew it.

A lie to get him to shut his mouth and let her leave already. Sabo didn't call her out on it though. It would only cause more problems and more delay. She was already running late. Rushing was never good. She'd end up making mistakes if she was too hasty and they couldn't have that.

"I want reports every three days," Sabo said in an attempt to get her to stay longer. He didn't want her gone. Not that he'd ever voice that thought out loud. She was one of his subordinates. He was selfish, but not to the point where he'd monopolize a woman's time and life. Hack had told him that, in his case, not taking what he wanted was a bad thing. Something about missed chances. Sabo didn't quite know what the fishman meant by that though. "And I want you to tell me your exact location every twelve hours."

She nodded and with one last confident grin, "I'll see you, Chief."

"Yea," he nodded, ignoring the chief title. He wanted to say more, but he bit his tongue and swallowed the words. Vile and bitter. It ran down his throat like poison. "See ya."

They shared one more smile.

Kuni closed his door, sealing him back in darkness. Alone once more with his thoughts, but they weren't as bleak as they once were. If he tried, this time he might be able to fall asleep. He didn't try though. There was no sleep to be had tonight. She was gone. Sabo listened until Kuni's footsteps had long faded and he stared down at the picture of his little brother on the newspaper, holding his trademark strawhat to his chest. Sabo was somewhat amazed that Luffy was able to take such good care of the headwear, his little brother was usually more careless with his belongings.

"Hey, Luffy." He said to the paper. No. To air. "I hope nothing bad happens."

A fool's notion.

* * *

 _A/N: New series and as always for my new stories, this is a dual chappie release. I'm trying something new in this fic, straying from my usual One Piece type of writing, so I hope everyone enjoys it._ _ **This fic will be short, fifteen chapters at most.**_ _ **Events will be quick and skimmed through because I want the fic short.**_ _ **You won't be seeing Koala and the others a lot, this fic will mostly feature**_ _ **Sabo.**_ _As you'll soon see in upcoming chapters._

 _Want previews and more info on this fic? Visit my_ _ **LIVEJOURNAL**_ _. You can find the link on my profile. If you're gonna leave a comment, please write your FF penname somewhere in the body of the comment._

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	2. TWO YEARS AGO - II

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **Two Years Ago - II**_

…

 _Hey, when will I see you next?_

 _I'm low on you and can't move._

…

Weeks later, Kuni was walking down the cobble path of a small Summer Island in the New World. A beautiful place under the territory of Big Mom. There were wonderful candy factories all around the island and everyone wore smiles on their faces. Being under the protection of a feared Emperor of the sea really could be a wonderful thing. She stared down at the triple log poses on her wrist. Only one more island and she'd be where she finally needed to be. Where she was to spend the next few months, no, -knowing how organized they were- perhaps the next year or two trying to dig up the evil hidden inside their corrupt island. An island that's very foundation was built on lies and greed. If she were to be honest, this wasn't an assignment she wanted to take. But when the head of the revolutionary army, himself, orders you, you couldn't exactly say _'no.'_

She had proudly accepted it. It was an acknowledgement of her skills. But that didn't mean that she'd rush over to where she needed to be. That was why she was lounging around here, because she didn't want to be anywhere near the location of her mission. Once she saw it with her own eyes, then the mission would become all the more real. She wouldn't get to see them again, not for a long time. Perhaps, never. But she wasn't one to think such dreary thoughts. She left that to the children who had no confidence in their abilities.

Kuni fished out the DenDen Mushi from the pocket of her slacks. Designed after her, the little snail had a miniature beanie on its head. With deft fingers, she quickly dialed the number she knew all too well.

 _Purupurupurupurupuru._

 _Purupurupur—_

 _Kacha._

"It's me, Chief." She said, using the title he had yet to achieve with a delighted grin on her face. The snail she held in her hand was grinning back at her.

"Oh!" Kuni heard Koala's voice. She just knew that if she were there then Koala would have ran and glomped her. "It's Kuni! Done already? Hurry back! I wanna see you!"

Kuni shrugged. "Sorry, I'm just reporting in. I'm in Big Mom's territory, one island away fro—"

"Hah?!" Sabo yelled, the snail copying his annoyed expression. "Weren't you there last time you checked in?!"

"Sorry," Came her completely unrepentant apology.

The tiny snail glared at her. She wanted to laugh, but knew better than to mock one of Sabo's glares. Even if it was coming from a snail. "Get out of that stupid island already, you damned idiot!"

"Yes, yes," Kuni said, boarding a small merchant ship that she had paid to carry her to the next island. They had readily agreed once they saw the amount of money she dangled before their eyes and now they treated her like valuable, priceless cargo.

"Don't make me order you for every little thing," Sabo said. The exasperation rang clear in his voice.

"Is that an order, Chief?"

"No back sass from you!"

She gasped. "I would never…"

"KUNI! STOP!" Sabo finally lost it. He had always been kind to women, treated them better than he would any man. But, it was different with her. He was still kind to her, of course. But, he showed it differently. Most likely due to their experiences together. She had always taken pleasure in annoying him. It made him feel like Ace whenever Luffy would bug him. It was a feeling he never really wanted to experience for himself. But this time, he wouldn't be able to flick her forehead with his strong fingers and make her stumble back. This time, he was forced to yell out his complaints. It was when she did this that he almost forgot all those good and wonderful things that he felt for her. _Almost._ "IT'S ANNOYING! CAN'T YOU JUST DO YOUR JOB PROPERLY?!"

"I'm hearing this from you?" Came her quip, "Mr. My way or it's the highway?"

"There's not really a difference between the two," Koala intervened, but her smart remark went ignored as Sabo spoke once more.

"Just hurry up and go already! The sooner you go," he paused for a split second. Not long enough that it was noticeable. "The sooner you can get back."

Kuni raised a brow. "Want me back in your sights, Chief?"

The DenDen Mushi once more mimicked Sabo's face. This time it seemed to be a mix of frustration, exasperation, anger and what else, she couldn't name anymore. Nameless emotions that flickered over a face that wasn't actually before her. It was strange. Seeing that face without a scar. Seeing that face on a snail. Though, she did have to commend DenDen Mushi's and their amazing gift of mimicry. But that same gift only made her want to see him more. Not that she'd ever voice that thought out loud. He'd yell and avoid her again. That wasn't something she wanted to happen another time – never again.

That day she had told him her feelings, she waited and waited. For minutes, for hours, for days, but all she had was silence, and with the absence of his words, she took it as an answer. She had approached him afterward and they stayed friends. Kuni didn't like being avoided.

"Shut up," Sabo's voice rang. It was the only thing she could hear right now. The only thing she kept her focus on as she got closer and closer to her destination. Nothing else mattered, but that voice. "Didn't I tell you to go already?"

"I'm already on the way," Kuni shrugged. Did transponder snails copy shrugs? She hoped they did. "Won't you wish me luck, Chief?"

She watched with an amused smile as the DenDen Mushi's tiny cheeks exploded in red. Its eyes wide, before it turned its tiny head away in embarrassment. Roger, she wanted to see him. The tiny snail opened its mouth, then closed it again. What had he wanted to say? She was curious, but she didn't ask. Instead, she closed her eyes, knowing for sure that the snail in Sabo's hand had copied _that_ action. She had long steeled herself, avoiding any expectations from the soon to be second of the revolutionary army. A heavy silence settled between them, one that Kuni broke first.

"You're such a serious guy, Chief," Kuni said with a sigh. "Don't take my words so seriously."

"I-I never do," Sabo said. Had he stuttered? No. It must've been her imagination. Definitely her imagination. He wasn't the kind of guy that stumbled over his words.

"Your confidence in me is truly astounding," Kuni said, sarcastically. Her sarcasm was an escape. She used it to end conversations. Just as she was doing now. Simply because Sabo had already lost her attention. Her eyes were on the large, sparkling island that she could see in the distance. She was so close. Only a little longer. It was time for her to get serious. "I'll contact you again soon."

"Good luck!" Koala's happy voice rang out.

Kuni's response was a smile, before dropping the receiver.

There was no more turning back.

* * *

 _Kacha._

Sabo heard the click of the DenDen Mushi and watched as the tiny snail designed after him slowly closed its beady eyes. Going back to sleep. How carefree, he was a bit jealous. Snails had it so easy. Mimic the faces of the people that others so badly wanted to see. It was like they were mocking him. But, of course, that wasn't true. He was just being dramatic, blaming his inability to say words that needed to be said on a snail whose only purpose was to speak the meaningless words that he _could_ let out.

She was gone already. Had she seen the island? Was that the reason why she suddenly cut their conversation short? Or had she just found something more interesting than her conversation with him? He didn't know and he didn't let his mind dwell too much on those thoughts. Once again, he wasn't able to voice out things that needed to be said. The words stayed lodged somewhere inside of him. They seemed to like it there. Made a home for themselves without his permission. Not everything could be conveyed with mere actions. That was something he slowly learned throughout his acquaintance with Kuni.

He sighed. A loud, frustrated one.

"You're such a clumsy guy," Koala suddenly said with that disapproving look on her face.

"How so?" He didn't turn to look at her, instead he sorted through the many papers on his desk. He had a lot of work to do. Taking down kingdoms wasn't exactly an easy job. They needed armies, supplies, weapons, connections, everything. He was in charge of all that and more. As the Revolutionary Army's Second in training, he was tasked with a lot of work. An understatement, if he had ever heard one.

"You could have at least wished her luck," Koala was frowning now. Sabo knew without having to look back. He could hear it in her voice. "We don't know how long she'll be there."

"I can wish her luck later then," Sabo answered, pointedly ignoring her frown. He thought about when Kuni had come to see him during that long, sleepless night a few weeks ago. Their short conversation. Her body leaning against his doorframe. He could barely make her out, his eyes were much too blurry. But, he did remember her apathetic eyes. They were shining that night - something they never did, not even when she had on one of her usual smiles and secret grins. Sabo scratched at his cheek, an unconscious gesture. "I told her to call me every twelve hours to inform me of her position."

"A lot can happen in that time," Koala said, vaguely. "And with her there, of course, she won't be able to meet that deadline. You'd be lucky to get a proper report every few days." She sighed, "Kuni's gonna be busy."

He knew that, and that was why, "I told her to call me if she ever found herself in a desperate situation."

Kuni had easily agreed. A lie, of course. But, he wasn't going to tell Koala that. While there were some things that needed to be voiced out, there were also things that shouldn't be said for the sake of all those involved. If she knew that Kuni had disregarded that particular order, Koala would only needlessly worry. Or was he, himself, in the wrong? An order like that was selfish of him. Abandoning his duties was something he vowed to do only for Luffy. It was the brotherly privilege. Could he include her in it too? Or should he create a separate one for her? In fact, something like abandoning his post wasn't something that should have been going through his mind.

"I told her to call if she needed help," Sabo continued, only rephrasing the words a second time. Why he did, even he wasn't quite sure. Maybe if he said them again then they'd sound more real. Like she really would call him if she were in a bind. "I'd definitely be there."

Koala's eyes widened, before she grinned widely, knowingly. She always did that. "You really are a clumsy guy, Sabo."

He frowned.

* * *

 _A/N: New series and as always for my new stories, this is a dual chappie release. I'm trying something new in this fic, straying from my usual One Piece type of writing, so I hope everyone enjoys it._ _ **This fic will be short, fifteen chapters at most.**_ _ **Events will be quick and skimmed through because I want the fic short.**_ _ **You won't be seeing Koala and the others a lot, this fic will mostly feature**_ _ **Sabo.**_ _As you'll soon see in upcoming chapters._

 _Want previews and more info on this fic? Visit my_ _ **LIVEJOURNAL**_ _. You can find the link on my profile. If you're gonna leave a comment, please write your FF penname somewhere in the body of the comment._

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	3. THE YEARS BEFORE - I

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **The Years Before - I**_

…

 _Since you came into my life,_

 _I find many more things beautiful._

 _…_

Featherstep Kuni.

The first time Sabo had met her was when he was first brought to Baltigo. The Land of the White Soil had been the newly founded headquarters for the Revolutionary Army and would continue to be a land directly under Dragon's command for the next decade. He was fifteen at the time, his training with Dragon had begun long ago and he was being brought up to become Dragon's right hand man. Kuni had been talking on a DenDen Mushi when they first met, presumably to Bartholomew Kuma. The newly appointed Shichibukai sending her out to go and do something for him. What that was, Sabo didn't know. He wasn't in a position of power at the time, but then again, neither was she. She did grunt work. Odd field jobs that were handed down to her by those that didn't have the time for such tedious tasks.

When she finally turned away from the DenDen Mushi to face him, they barely spoke.

"I'm Kuni," she had said. They were about the same age. Her eyes were expressionless, but her lips gave him a smile. It was a strange sight. "Great to have you."

"Sabo," he replied. A bit unsure of himself. He was brought here to further his training. He wondered if he'd finally be able to take a direct part in the dealings of the Revolutionary Army. "Uhh, it's great to be here."

Minor introductions. An unimportant meeting. Just another co-worker.

After his piece, Kuni immediately shifted all her attention to Dragon as if the man were Roger himself, back from the dead to tell everyone where One Piece was. She bowed her head slightly to the man who immediately went down to business. Serious as always.

"Leaving?" Dragon asked.

"Kuma wants me to head on over to Paradise," she said, shrugging bony shoulders. She was a frail little thing. Sabo could probably break her bones with a normal punch. "Something about deserts, rain and kings."

Dragon nodded. "Come back quickly. I have something for you to do."

"You got it, boss," she said. That odd smile once more on her face. "I'll call Koala to fill in for me. We need _someone_ to answer the calls in this god forsaken island. We're so shorthanded and Roger knows what would happen if _you_ did it, boss. You have no social skills to speak of. Makes me wonder how you ever got a woman."

Sabo had noticed that she was a lot more talkative than he initially thought and was it just him or did she just insult Dragon, the most wanted man alive? Sabo peered up at the man from the corner of his eye, wondering if he was angry behind that calm and collected expression. Dragon though, didn't give away anything and was quick to shush her wordy mouth.

"You're rambling again, Kuni." He had said with killing patience. "Something bothering you?"

She tilted her head at him. Dead eyes staring unnervingly at his face. "Nope," she said, popping the _'p.'_ "Just making a nuisance of myself."

Sabo's eyes widened and he stifled a laugh. Even Dragon seemed somewhat amused as he gave her a small grin. His grin though always looked smug, as if he were boasting about something.

"Go already," Dragon said with finality. "Kuma must be waiting for you."

With a small tilt of her head, she left without another word. He watched her as she left. She was slouching like she wasn't about to go off and do something important. She was strange, but she had a good atmosphere around her. The same kind that all those a part of the Revolutionary Army had.

Yes, that was the first time he had met her. Such an ordinary meeting. They became –sort of- friends afterwards. The four of them did. Him, her, Koala and Hack. Their relationship was the most distant though, only talking when she had to pick up calls or the minutes before she was sent out to go and do something. Why? Because the more he got to know her, the more he felt like Ace when Luffy cried.

She annoyed him.

That was something even he wasn't expecting when they had first met. She had the ability to get under his skin and push each of his buttons until he snapped. Boy, did he snap. His everlasting patience was nonexistent when it came to her.

Every other day, she'd be flying in the air because of him. He was prone to hitting her head or flicking her forehead with his claws. He had wondered once if perhaps he had given her brain damage at one point, but decided that she was just extremely hard headed. She didn't annoy him with actions, no. In fact, her movements were amusing. It was her words, it was like her mouth had no filter. She said whatever came to her mind. Brutal honesty or was it just a fool's lack of discipline? It reminded him somewhat of Luffy, but she was nothing like him. Luffy wore his heart on his sleeve, Kuni said what she wanted but looked as if she could be thinking the exact opposite.

"Sabo!" She called, bounding up to him with purpose.

"Hmm?" He hummed, turning toward her.

"Ivan-chan needs you," she said and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Anything you need to tell me?"

"Shut up," he said with a small frown.

"You should go, Ivan-chan said to hurry," she was snickering now.

He had long gotten used to her strange facial expressions. Her mouth was always full of expression, but those eyes of hers stayed the same. Yes, they may have crinkled in mirth when she was happy or narrowed into slits when she was mad, but there was no fire behind them. They were closed off. Or was it just because she was completely calm all the time? He didn't know. All he knew was that her teasing laugh was getting on his nerves.

"You don't have to laugh that much!" He complained just as Koala entered the room.

"Oh," Koala said, curiously. "What's going on? You two have such a nice mood right now."

"Please, Koala," Sabo was frowning again. "First, I'm paired with Ivan-chan and now with Kuni?"

"I-Ivan-chan?!" Koala stuttered. "S-She paired you w-with I-Ivan-ch-ch—AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuni laughed with her, their laughter mixing and making Sabo's brows furrow even more as his frown only deepened. Kuni wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

Sabo, already fed up, flicked her on the forehead with haki coated fingers – claws. The action had her stumbling back as she held onto her head in pain, muttering a string of _'owowowow,'_ repeatedly. She looked up at him with a frown, her forehead red. He always felt a little bad whenever he did that, but just a little. With a sigh, he looked away from her. Crossing his arms and looking at the wall that had suddenly become immensely interesting.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled, scratching his cheek.

She grinned. "Yea."

That was their routine.

Annoyance. Laughter. Good atmosphere. Infuriation. Sweetness. Repeat.

It had been that way for years and continued to go on for more. During that time, they got closer. They bonded over this stupid routine to the point that Koala and Hack would tease him about it. A friendship based on nothing, but instances. Quick words exchanged in between their busy lives. They never met outside work, never went out for a meal together and certainly never spoke to each other during those rare free moments that they had to themselves - those rare moments of leisure.

He spent those moments eating or filling his journal with drawings and words of all the places he'd seen, while she spent it sleeping. At least, that's what Koala had told him. She spent her free time wrapped in the safety of her sheets where no one could order her to go anywhere. Where she wouldn't be bothered by anyone's actions, words or –if she wanted- touches. That was another thing he noticed about her, she never touched him.

Kuni seemed to avoid it.

"Hey! Stay with me!" Sabo yelled, helping Kuni sit down on a small barrel and crouching before her. His elbows on his knees, letting his hands dangle in between his legs. His pipe and hat were on the ground beside him. His constant companions. "Are you okay?"

They had been off providing back up to a country that had decided to call for their help. The citizens wanted to rebel against the stuck up nobles, so the Revolutionary sent a few spies ahead of time to scope the place out and to properly build up a resistance. But, things don't always go as planned. Words were exchanged, people died and things got heated to the point that war broke out before the revolutionary army could send reinforcements to aid the barely trained civilians. Spies were caught in the crossfire as they attempted to save lives or get their last important piece of information out to Baltigo; and that's exactly how Sabo found Kuni when he had arrived.

Seastone cuffs around one wrist, bullet wounds and her body curled around a DenDen Mushi. She was able to send out the last of the information she was ordered to gather and had told HQ to send immediate back up. Reinforcements came in the form of Sabo and a few other strong agents. More ordinary soldiers would come soon, but by then only stragglers would be left. They were basically just clean up.

"Ok, c'mon," Sabo said, tapping Kuni's cheek repeatedly. Her wounds weren't fatal, he bet the problem was just the seastone cuffs. Oh, and the pain too. Pain always sucked. "Stay with me here."

"Maybe if you got these seastone cuffs off," she said, sarcastically. She was panting a bit, but he paid it no mind.

"If you're that snarky then you're good," he smiled at her.

She didn't return it. "Are you just gonna sit here and watch me bleed? Go call someone useful."

God, he wanted to smack her upside the head.

It was habit.

But, he stopped himself when he properly looked down at her bloody body. She was squirming. "Hey, relax," he muttered, annoyed. He took out a huge ring of keys from his pocket and began trying each one until he heard a soft _click._ "There."

She was quick to throw the cuffs to the side as she gently touched her scuffed wrists. Kuni breathed a sigh of relief, then winced when she once again registered her other problem. She was still fucking bleeding.

"You don't happen to have bandages on you, do you?" She asked, hopefully.

"I don't." Sabo replied easily. He wasn't in a hurry to get her fixed simply because she didn't look like getting herself treated was high on her agenda.

"Oh," came her lackadaisical response, before her usually disinterested eyes widened as if realizing something. She dug inside the tiny satchel at her side. "I got a map of the interior of the underground…" She was mumbling. "It should be somewhere… I know it was… Did I leave it in the buildi—? OH!" She fished out a wrinkled, age-worn map. "I got it."

The triumphant grin on her lips was blinding.

He took it from her, his hands accidentally brushing against her own. It was an action he didn't really notice. The only reason he did was because Kuni immediately snapped her hands away from him like she'd just been burned. His eyes widened as he stared at her, but she didn't respond. Instead, she played it cool as if she hadn't just cringed away from him.

"Hey," he called, worriedly. "Is something the matter?

"N-No," her cheeks were a bright red and he leaned down to get a closer look. Was she in _that_ much pain? Did she have a fever? He fiddled with his collar. Now that he noticed it, this place was pretty hot.

"Huh, are you sure?" He asked, about to place a hand on her forehead. But he noticed a trail of blood near her collarbone and moved to wipe it off. At least, that was the plan before she backed away.

"Where were you gonna touch me?" She raised her eyebrow meaningfully at him and Sabo's cheeks flushed.

He turned his head away, "Nowhere!"

"Hmm…" He peeked out at her from the corner of his eye. She was tilting her head and looking up at him with an amused smile. Though, those eyes of hers were the same as always. "You're such a bad liar."

"I'm not lying," he huffed.

"You are," she insisted.

"Aren't you hurt?" He suddenly asked with a bit too much force. "If you keep annoying me I'll end up hitting you again."

"That's alright," she grinned cheekily at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you a masochist or something?"

Actually, he wouldn't be surprised if she was one. Since she always grinned no matter how many times he'd hit her. His brow furrowed in thought. Or was she a sadist? She liked to tease and annoy him to no end, after all. Did that count as sadism? He didn't really think so. Wait. So… did that make _him_ the sadist between them?

No way. Nope. Stupid thought.

"No," she shrugged and immediately winced right after.

"Alright, c'mon," he stood from his crouch and held a hand out to her. "Can you stand?"

"No," she said again.

His lips tugged down into a small frown. In a split second, he made up his mind and bent down to pick her up. But the words that came out of her mouth had his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. His hands that were about to pick her up suddenly faltered and his entire face flushed for the second time that day. Had he heard that wrong? Of course he had. There was no way she sai—

"Need me to repeat it?"

He didn't answer and when she opened her mouth to speak again he made sure to focus on her words. But, as he thought, his hearing was impeccable.

"I really like you, Sabo."

* * *

 _A/N: Think it's rushed? Make sure you read the Author's note of the previous chapter and you'll understand why. Want to see what happens next? There are **previews up on my LIVEJOURNAL.** The link is on my profile. Leave a comment if you want, it'll be much appreciated and I'll definitely answer._

 **Shamless Plug-In Time: I've released an UTAXOC story, for all those Tokyo Ghoul fans out there! :D Check it out if you're interested.**

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	4. THE YEARS BEFORE - II

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **The Years Before - II**_

…

 _Life is stuck on hard mode._

…

"I really like you, Sabo."

Five simple words, but when arranged in that order they made him brain dead. She was his friend, but she liked him like that? For how long had this been going on? They barely knew each other. Or perhaps he just didn't know much about her. What he knew of her, he learned from Koala or from Kuma. The only things he had actually found out from the woman herself were few. She liked to annoy him, she loved to laugh, she answered calls, she went on missions, she could be talkative when she wanted to be and she cared for the Revolution's cause. He wondered if she knew more about him than he did her. That was likely. Would she still say those words if she found out that he was once a noble – those the Revolutionary Army -he- hated and fought against?

But when he thought of those words, when he replayed them in his mind, all those other useless thoughts left him. Life stopped. His breath hitched. The world ceased to exist and he did the only thing he could.

 **He avoided it.**

 **Only thing was, she persisted.**

"You know," Kuni cornered him inside his office. She was frowning. "You've been avoiding me."

He had been working on something that needed to be finished up immediately. The get done as soon as possible kind of business. His DenDen Mushi was constantly ringing and in the one moment that it finally stopped, that was the time Kuni had decided to come in and question him. He didn't know how to respond to her words though. He never really thought of her – of anyone in that way.

They were friends, co-workers. Nothing more, everything less.

She said those simple words and his mind reeled, his mouth shut up in an instant. Almost as if she had taken him by the tongue, pressed down and squeezed. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. But the fact that she could nail his ass to the wall with a few words impressed him, somewhat. Most women thought that they could get him to listen with the sheer loudness of the words they hurled.

They were wrong.

"Is it because of what I said?" She asked. That brutal honesty of hers was really grating on his nerves. Why did she even say those words to him? How did she want him to react? How was he supposed to keep their friendship intact?

"No," he looked down at the mountain of papers on his desk. Anything to distract him from her. "I've just been busy lately."

"Then take a break," she said, easily.

"People are dying, you know?" He raised an eyebrow at her as if wondering why she was even here in the first place. Though, he knew the reason why.

"People are always dying," she shrugged, carelessly.

"And I'm trying to do something about it," he frowned and looked back up at her. "Why don't you help me?"

"Can I?" She asked. A happy smile on her face. Sabo's face flushed and he quickly looked back down at the papers, something that Kuni noticed. "Hey, I like you." His eyes widened and he looked up at her for a split second, before looking back down. How could she just say that so casually? Like it didn't even matter.

 **To a point, at least.**

"But, it's not like I'm expecting you to come out and profess your undying love for me," Kuni said with a shrug. "I don't like being avoided."

His eyes widened.

"Sorry," he muttered, fully turning to face her. He gave her one of his usual grins and offered the only word he wanted to be with her, "Friends?"

She nodded, smiling.

Now that he thought about it, maybe that decision wasn't really for the best. He never answered her feelings properly. Half-heartedly suggesting being friends was his way of avoiding it because he wasn't sure how to react to such an unreal event. She accepted it with ease, of course, and things continued on. They did their routine again.

Same old, same old.

But, like any relationship, things slowly changed. Nothing could ever remain exactly the same, after all. Now, unlike usual, he'd unconsciously blush at some of her words and at times, she'd say things that a part of him felt good hearing. But that wasn't the big difference, the one major change was in the air between them. Somewhere there, her words lingered. But those words went ignored. Shoved to the corner where they didn't belong, where no one's feelings belonged. Sabo had always been the smartest one out of his brothers, but he never really felt that way. Okay, maybe when he was around Luffy he did, but that was another matter. Now, he was just another guy that didn't know what to do with a girl that had feelings for him. He didn't want to lose her, but he also didn't want to become anything more.

At least, that's what he thought. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years, and as days piled upon days, he thought that maybe his initial answer may have been an answer he hadn't really thought out properly. She stayed by his side, like Koala, like Hack, like Dragon. But was that really it? Perhaps he'd been too rash, too thoughtless, too disturbed at the time of his quick decision because he was finding it more and more difficult to calm his racing heart, to ease his worry, to fight the urge to keep her in his sights. She wasn't one of his brothers, so this was a strange sensation. Did he finally come to see her as family? Just as he saw the others he was close with? No. That wasn't it. This was different. Was it? He wasn't sure anymore.

All he knew was that their instances together continued.

He didn't go out of his way to ask her out and she didn't either. He asked more about her, sure. He now knew her birthday, her preferences and even her more strange habits. But he never got –or let himself get- to the point where he asked her to go somewhere not involving something work related. So, their relationship merely barreled onward.

 **Instances.**

 **That's all it was.**

"Damn," Kuni complained, rubbing her arms. Her cheeks and nose were a bright pink. "It's cold."

The two of them were on a Winter Island, wrapped in about ten extra layers of clothes. They had gone off on a surveillance mission and he needed her expertise. That useful Devil Fruit of hers. The Amp Amp no Mi, a Paramecia fruit that allowed her to increase and lower sounds. Only problem was that she was only an amp to herself. Which meant that she could sneak silently by, but she couldn't help others do the same. Kenbunshoku Haki users were also a problem, but that was why she was trained to fight. Though, in her case, sometimes it was best to run. Her fruit made her a great solo field agent in Paradise and in certain parts of the New World. Featherstep Kuni was one of Ivankov and Kuma's favorites; and during times like these, she was one of Sabo's as well.

"This is a Winter Island, after all," he said, standing from his seated position and getting down to business. "How'd it go?"

"Here," he could see her breaths as she handed him an eternal pose and a small map.

He took it from her, eyes running across the worn piece of paper. He mentally nodded to himself, before grinning. "Nice work."

"You got it Chief," she saluted, jokingly.

"I'm not chief yet," he told her.

" _Yet._ "

He shook his head, snow falling from his hat. That's when he realized that she had no headgear to speak of. Her ears were already turning the same shade of red as her nose. Sabo instinctively reached out and patted the snow off her head. He didn't even register it, taking care of others came naturally to him. Maybe because he had always helped Ace take care of Luffy? Yeah, that was probably the reason why.

Luffy was a handful, but he missed him.

He wondered how he was doing. He'd be setting off in a few years. Sabo hoped that he'd find himself a great crew. Unfortunately, Sabo was the only one that wouldn't become a pirate, but that didn't really matter because he had still become someone free. Sabo patted the rest of the snow off of Kuni's head, only now registering how close he actually was to her. He could somewhat feel her body heat and he could easily kiss her if he just leaned down a bit more… Or he could also just flick her forehead like usual. She'd stumble back and he'd apologize, smiles on both their faces.

"You can't just do that, Chief," Sabo looked down at her, she was staring blankly up at him. Her breaths small. "It'll get my hopes up."

 **Sometimes that was enough.**

Something inside him clenched. He ignored it. He didn't have time for matters like this.

"That was an accident," Sabo stepped back, rubbing the back of his head and blaming the sudden redness of his cheeks on the cold. "I couldn't help myself. You know me…"

"Always taking care of people," Kuni shrugged and ran her hand on top of her head. There was no more snow, it was as if she was trying to get rid of the feeling of his touch. She gave him that strange grin, clearly she was going to ignore his previous action. "Don't get all self-conscious on me, Chief."

This time, he really did flick her forehead and just as he expected, she stumbled back. Rubbing the abused spot with a frown. "I'm not Chief," he insisted.

" _Yet._ "

He shook his head, disapprovingly.

Chief.

Now, that word had a nice ring to it.

He wanted to become Chief of Staff soon. That way he had more power around Baltigo and could do his own thing, only taking orders from Dragon seemed like a great thought. Right now though, he still had to do the things Ivankov or any of the other seniors _suggested_ he do. They didn't order him. Only strongly _suggested._ He was glad to be of help, but he had his own unique way of doing things. His own pace that he didn't like changing, not that he did change it. He couldn't be or act like anyone else. He didn't try to.

 **Sabo was Sabo.**

 **He didn't change for anybody.**

He looked to the side of his table, seeing a multitude of DenDen Mushi that for once, were quiet. All sound asleep. In the middle of them sat Kuni. Three empty coffee mugs by her head. She was leaning on his table as dead to the world as the transponder snails before her. Just a few moments ago she was busily picking up calls and assisting him with his work, but now she lay motionless. Sabo looked over at the clock and his eyes widened. Those few moments were apparently a few _hours_ because it was almost midnight. He looked over at Kuni, contemplating if he should wake her.

Her hair was a mess around her and he reached out to run his hand through the light strands, but before he could Dragon walked into his office. Sabo immediately dropped his wandering appendage and looked up at the most wanted man in the world.

"Still here, I see," Dragon said, sparing Kuni a glance.

"Dragon-san!" Sabo stretched his arms and gave him a close lipped smile. "Just finished actually."

"Working hard is good," though he said that, his face was so serious that Sabo had to stifle a laugh.

"Yea," Sabo replied, then gestured with a thumb at Kuni. "Let me wake her."

"Leave her," Dragon said. Sabo's hand was already on her shoulder about to shake her awake, but at his words his hand stilled. "Let her sleep. I have to speak to her and she needs to be at her best when she hears what I have to say."

"You need to say something?" Sabo asked.

"Just a few suspicions, you'll be updated soon," Dragon said, turning to walk out the door. Sabo, though, saw him eye Luffy's bounty picture that was up on his wall.

"Is it only Kuni you need?" Sabo couldn't help himself from asking. Why he was, he didn't try to find out. Both Kuni and Koala had been by his side through the years, but this was the first time Dragon had specifically called her for something that he couldn't tell him.

"No," he answered, vaguely.

Dragon walked out the door without another word.

Sabo watched him leave, the door closing behind him. His eyes drifted to Kuni's sleeping form as he let his hand trail up her shoulder and go through her hair, an unconscious gesture. One he didn't notice. He let his hand fall to his side, questions running through his mind as he continued to stare at her for a few moments longer. He thought about waking her to tell her to go to her room, but ultimately decided against it. She'd be okay here. No one was stupid enough to go into his office and disturb her. He didn't know about the state of her neck in that position, but she'd just have to deal with it tomorrow.

 **She understood that.**

How long had she been in love with him, he wondered. Was she still in love with him or did those feelings die the moment she had agreed to remain friends? She never said any words of like or love to him again, so perhaps they had. An innuendo here and there, but nothing as serious as confessing. Were those feelings of hers buried or were they still lingering somewhere in the air between them?

He didn't know.

But, he couldn't feel them in her aura anymore. That atmosphere she had whenever he entered the room was actually something he only noticed after she had told him her feelings. But, the air of a woman in love was something she no longer exuded. That thought had a burning sensation erupt and spread through him. A disease. It started in the pit of his stomach, spread and left a vile, poisonous sensation in its wake. He didn't like it. That was an understatement. He detested it.

Sabo took his overcoat from his seat and placed it around her shoulders.

"Are you going somewhere, Kuni?" He whispered into the air between them, lingering for a moment, before dropping his hands from her shoulders.

He left without another look back.

* * *

 _A/N: There are **previews up on my LIVEJOURNAL.** The link is on my profile. _

**Shamless Plug-In Time: I've released an UTAXOC story, for all those Tokyo Ghoul fans out there! :D Check it out if you're interested.**

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	5. THE YEARS BEFORE - III

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **The Years Before - III**_

 _..._

 _I'm thinking about you all the frickin time._

 _One of these days it's gonna be bad._

…

"Ramen's really great," Kuni said, sipping some soup.

"Right?" Sabo said around a mouthful of noodles.

She had asked him to have a late night snack with her. It was meant as a joke, but they still ended up doing it. They had worked late into the night. They, as in, the entire HQ. So late that almost everyone had just fallen asleep somewhere in the office. Their unconscious states not at all being disturbed by the two revolutionaries who sat on the terrace slurping up a dozen bowls of ramen at a famished pace. The ramen had been for everybody, but since they had all fallen asleep, Kuni and Sabo had taken it upon themselves to finish every last drop. It's not like it would still be good by the time they woke up anyway.

"No stars out," Kuni suddenly said, and Sabo looked at her before moving his attention up to the sky. Occupied by a lonely full moon. "The moon's fat tonight."

"Maybe the moon gobbled up all the stars," he offered, then shifted his attention back to his meal.

Kuni grinned at the explanation. "But now he's hovering solo."

"What a loner," he said, after sipping some soup. "Eating alone is horrible."

From the rim of his bowl, he watched her stare for a moment longer, before she went back to eating. What had she been thinking? He was tempted to ask, but ultimately decided against it. It wasn't his place to ask such a question. Now that he thought about it, this was perhaps their first time eating together without the pressure of work afterwards. Just kicking back and relaxing. Afterwards, they were free to do whatever they wished. Would she want to linger with him longer or would she head on off to bed? Bed, probably. Why would she stay here with him? It must've felt uncomfortable being with someone that had once avoided her declaration of love. Not that he would know.

"I'm done," she announced, dropping her bowl. There was an empty mug of coffee by her side. He had noticed long ago that she seemed to love the stuff. She drank it late at night, early in the morning, even before and after meals – after having a bottle of water, of course.

His cheeks housed a mouthful of noodles as he looked over at the three bowls she had eaten. He raised an eyebrow at the small amount. He was already on his sixth. "That's it?" He asked, after swallowing.

"That's already considered a lot," she answered. "Not everyone has a monster appetite."

"You should meet my brothers," he said, before slurping up the rest of the soup in his bowl and grabbing another. "They eat way more than me."

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"

"Yea!" He smiled and said excitedly, "Ace is crazy for meat. Oh, but I guess we eat about the same amount. But Luffy! Now that idiot can eat! Lu ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, so all he does is stretch and stretch. Whenever he eats he turns into this giant ball and just continues to grow and grow!"

"How does he digest all the food?"

He shrugged. "Super metabolism?"

"Well, at least he actually gets bigger," Kuni laughed and pointed at his abs. "What are you? Zero percent fat?"

He grinned. "I sweat it off."

"I can tell," she said. A pleasant, comfortable atmosphere settling between them. "Does the boss work you that much? I bet his training must be hell."

"Dragon-san?" Sabo smiled at the thought. "His training was harsh when I first started, but now I can keep up pretty well."

Kuni laughed a bit. "I can see how his training could be tough. Boss seems like the type of guy that wouldn't go easy even on a kid."

"My hat got ruined a few times," Sabo gestured to his hat by his side. A reminiscent grin on his face. "My clothes were always bloody too. I could never get the stains out of my cravats."

"How long have you been wearing those things?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't they uncomfortable?"

He shook his head. "I'm used to them and they make great handkerchiefs."

Kuni shook her head in response.

She was okay.

If her talk with Dragon had been somehow stressing or if she was worried about what he wanted from her, she didn't show it. It was hidden behind those eyes that somehow remained neutral, despite the way they crinkled and narrowed whenever the rest of her face changed. He didn't know how she did that. Did it come with being an agent for the Revolutionary Army or had her eyes always been like that?

He should have asked, he had hundreds of chances to. But it seemed rude to, what if it was personal? He just kept quiet and waited for her to say something herself. Koala had told him not to, that he should have just asked and she'd definitely answer any and all of his inquiries. But he didn't. He waited for her to open up to him about those things.

She never did.

Sabo sighed as he looked down at the white grounds that made up Baltigo. It was windy this evening, something not unusual. His hair and cravat were billowing slightly and he pressed down on both. A useless action. Once he realized that, he let it be and once more looked out at the large island, letting his mind wander. Sabo's thoughts were raging, whirring, continuously thinking about just what it was Dragon had said to Kuni. Something so secret that he didn't even tell him. He, who was training to become his second.

Sabo frowned at that.

"Yo!" Kuni greeted, tapping him on the shoulder. "Heard the boss said you'd be taking the position of Chief in a few more years."

"See? It still won't be for a while," Sabo said, shrugging. "Wait," he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you hear that? And when did you get here?"

"Just now," she told him, moving to stand beside him. She looked down at the plains of Baltigo, her hair and clothes billowing with the strong winds. "And about you becoming Chief, I heard it from Ivan-chan, who told Inazuma, who told Terry, who told Hack, who told Koala, who told me." She said matter of factly.

He gave her a close lipped smile, shaking his head amusedly.

"What I tell you, _Chief?_ "

"I'm not Chief yet," he said.

" _Ye—"_

He flicked her forehead before she could finish. Kuni stumbled back, rubbing her head while muttering _'owowowow,'_ repeatedly. She looked up at him with a frown on her face, one he only grinned at.

"You have to stop doing that," she said. "You're gonna give me brain damage."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you already have brain damage?"

"I don't!" Came her loud protest.

"You do."

She glared at him, but didn't make a move to hit him upside the head or flick his forehead in return. She was still like that, avoiding any form of physical contact with him. He had thought that it had something to do with her feelings for him, but even after years she still never willingly touched him. Perhaps she still saw him in that way. Or was it just force of habit? Like how he took care of others because he used to take care of Luffy. Things like that just went with you through the years.

"Hey, Chief," Kuni called, bringing his attention back to her. Not that it ever strayed far from her in the first place. Was he just thinking too much about whatever it was that Dragon had said to her? He felt like he was more worried than she was. Why? He didn't really know. Sabo was only thinking about her because he wanted his mind to finally be at ease, he was worried for one of his precious subordinates. At least, that was what he told himself.

"Hmm…?" He hummed, ignoring the word that had somewhat become her pet name for him.

"I wish I could see you get that title."

He fully turned to her. She was still looking out at the view.

"Does this have something to do with what Dragon-san talked to you about?" Sabo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to face him. He let it drop once she did. He just didn't want to have to talk to someone that wasn't looking at him; as if this weren't an important matter. She was talking about not seeing him get promoted, something she had been telling him would happen for years. Even going as far as to prematurely call him _'Chief.'_ This wasn't something she could just say while admiring the landscape.

"You knew about that?" She tilted her head at him.

Sabo nodded, recalling how he had lent her both his jacket and his office for the remainder of that night. "You were sleeping in my office when Dragon-san came in and said he needed to speak with you. He wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"Figures," she shrugged, carelessly. "They're just suspicions right now. Nothing to get others worked up about."

"Even if it isn't official," Sabo said, seriously. "I still want to know. You've been one of my subordinates ever since Kuma had to go off on some Marine order, and as my subordinate your business is my business."

After a moment, she reluctantly opened her mouth to speak. Words that made the rest of the world fall away into nothingness as his brow unintentionally creased in worry. His lips forming a small frown. Sabo could –would- admit that he wasn't fully prepared for the answer that left her lips.

He should have been, but he wasn't.

A foolish mistake.

As foolish as the silence that followed.

"When do you leave?" Sabo asked.

She shrugged and fixed her hair that had been blown into a tangled mess by the strong winds. "Whenever the boss orders," she grinned slyly up at him. "What? Don't tell me that you're gonna miss me, Chief. That'll just get my hopes up."

He successfully fought the blush that threatened to spill over his cheeks. "Stop deluding yourself."

"I can't help it," she grinned, teasingly. "You gave me brain damage."

When she laughed, he flicker her again. Hard enough that she hit the opposing wall. She was muttering a long string of complaints and words better left unsaid as she carefully picked herself up and surveyed the damage. He did it because he didn't want her to see the blush that had erupted over his face. But now that he looked back on it, he should have told her then.

He had wanted to tell her then.

Wanted to tell her how he had started to feel, how she had been plaguing his thoughts and disrupting his emotions. How whenever she'd go out on a covert mission, he'd wait with bated breath for any news about her. How his eyes would naturally follow her form whenever she skipped past him. But, most of all, he wanted to tell her how much he enjoyed her company whenever he had to work late into the night. Her presence was a good distraction from his hours of seemingly endless work. Things were easier when you had someone there to trudge along with.

But, Sabo didn't speak. His mouth didn't want to cooperate with him and just as he had been doing for the past few months – or had it already been years? - He swallowed his words whole. A rancid taste. A flavor he had long gotten used to. Not enough to like it. _Not yet._

The problem was that he couldn't read her. She always acted the same, then and now. He saw no difference. Did that mean her feelings for him were still there or was she able to see past them, forget them and remain by his side as a friend? Because Sabo only wanted one thing and that was to reconfirm her feelings. Figure them out, before acting. It was selfish, but at the same time altruistic. If he knew her feelings then he could freely confess his own without hurting her, because what if he confessed when her feelings were already long gone? Then he'd be making problems in their relationship. Problems she probably wanted left buried in the past.

But, perhaps that was just the superficial reason. The reason he told himself to justify keeping his silence - a double-edged companion. It could be that a part of him –the _'fearless'_ apprentice of Dragon- was just afraid of rejection. Everyone was. Confessing and not having your feelings returned hurt more than bottling those emotions up because then he might end up being avoided. If he did, then he'd undoubtedly come to regret his decision of telling her.

These things weren't black and white.

Nothing was.

The world was just one giant shade of gray, yellow, blue, red. A combination of colors that he'd never be able to fully make out. Just as one would never be able to fully undo their actions of the past. Sabo had thought over and over again the word he had easily suggested to her once before, replaying the scene in his mind until he had grown sick of it.

' _Friends?'_

How thoughtless of him to say that. How quick, how _stupid._ Maybe if he had thought it through more, maybe if he had considered her, instead of thinking to himself how love actually felt or the meaning and weight behind her words, then maybe they could be smiling at each other right now. Hand in hand. Maybe those eyes of hers would finally have a spark of life. That was an optimistic delusion though.

 **He couldn't change the past.**

 **This was just one of those times when he had to admit...**

"Yea," Sabo wrote down coordinates on a paper as he spoke on a DenDen Mushi. "Thanks. I'll inform him when he gets back."

 _Kacha._

He sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes. Tonight would be a long one. Sabo looked around the room he was in – specifically, Kuni's room. It was a small place, the floor littered with books. A table with a few transponder snails and papers shoved into the corner. A dresser stood next to it and opposite the room was a window seat. In the middle, was her bed. Everything was plain. Hardly any sentimental or personal belongings to speak of, well except the books. But he supposed that was just the life of an agent – always on the move.

He watched Kuni stir slightly, before opening her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake," Sabo said with a grin.

Kuni was in bed with a fever.

She had gotten sick after heading off to a Winter Island without any proper gear and when she had returned that afternoon, not even a day later, her temperature was through the roof. As her friends, he and Koala had been taking turns watching over her. Koala had the evening and Sabo had night, since he usually worked late into the night anyway. He just brought his paperwork and DenDen Mushi's into her room. Sabo dropped the paper he had been holding and pushed her back onto the bed as she tried to move. With quick hands, he took off the towel sitting on her head, dipping it in water before replacing it.

"Sabo?" She called, rubbing her eyes. They were groggy with sleep. He noticed that she hadn't used her pet name for him, perhaps she was still too tired.

He gave her a friendly smile. Then his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Here," he took out an orange beanie. "For Winter Islands, so this," he gestured at her form lying sick in bed. "Doesn't happen again."

He wouldn't always be there to wipe the snow off her head and take care of her.

"From you?" Kuni asked, reaching out for the beanie and running her fingers over the soft fabric. Cotton.

"Koala," he lied and her eyes flashed with something akin to realization. As if a light bulb had gone off in her head. Did she want it to be from him? Would she think of it differently if he had told the truth? Would she wear it or would she just shake her head and say that she couldn't accept it?

He had seen her do that once.

When they were together on an island, the man they were questioning for information had offered her dinner and even went as far as to go and buy her a new blouse. He remembered because she had ruined hers and had been borrowing his black jacket. He had ignored their conversation. Or at least, pretended to. Kuni merely shook her head and denied the man's generous offer. If he were her, he would've taken it. Free food was always welcome. But he supposed it was different when a man asked a woman out to dinner.

The thought had his blood boiling. Something nasty and unpleasant clouding his thoughts and spreading throughout his body. What was that? He didn't know. He asked Koala about it when they got back to Baltigo, but all she did was sigh heavily at him and squeezed the hell out of his face.

"I'll have to thank her," came Kuni's small murmur as she rubbed the soft fabric against her cheek. "She's always had such great taste when picking out clothes for me."

"Ah, she said not to tell you it was from her," he lied again. He didn't need her finding out that the hat was actually from him. Then she'd only wonder why he lied in the first place.

She tilted her head at him. "Why?"

"Well, because she actually told me to say that it was from me," the lies just came out naturally. One after the other. An elaborately crafted web. "She'd get angry if she found out I told the truth."

The truth? How laughable.

Kuni smiled though and let out a small, breathy laugh. "That's just like her."

Sabo grinned back and quickly changed the subject in an attempt to bring her attention away from the beanie that she held tightly in her hands. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," she answered. Her voice was still weak, but her words came out clear. "But I think I can stomach a little."

"Then I'll go get you some food."

She grimaced in a way that made Sabo want to flick her forehead. "Did you make it? Didn't I tell you to never enter a kitchen?"

He laughed at her biting words. "If you're that snarky then you must be feeling better."

"Just concerned for my health," she said quietly.

"I am too!" He told her with a grin as he brought over a covered bowl that was sitting on one of her nearby desks. "And you can rest assured because Inazuma made this."

Now _that,_ wasn't a lie. The only thing Sabo could cook was meat.

"That's good," Kuni said, sitting up. "I don't think I can eat the garbage you make."

He frowned, resisting the urge to act in his usual way around her. A painful haki-filled flick to the forehead wasn't exactly a great healing technique. Sabo took a seat next to her, taking the lid off the bowl to expose a full serving of rice porridge topped with a few steamed vegetables. "It's pretty cold. Let me go heat it up."

"No, it's fine," Kuni grabbed the sleeve of his blue jacket, preventing him from standing. "Stay here."

She wanted to say more, he could feel it. A feeling he ignored.

"Alright," he picked up the spoon and scooped up some rice. "Here, open up."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're going to feed me?"

Sabo's eyes widened as if just realizing what he was doing. He got carried away for a second and did that more out of instinct than anything. He turned away from her, blushing slightly. He might as well continue, seeing as how he did it already. It was a man's job after all, to take care of a woman.

"Don't bother with the small details," he said, hurriedly. "Here."

She accepted easily, eating the food with a thoughtful look on her face. "You're being nice today, Chief."

"I'm always nice," he grinned, scooping up some more food.

She shook her head. "You're usually like this," Kuni reached over and flicked his forehead.

"Ow," he frowned, rubbing at the spot.

"Now times that pain by a thousand and you'll see how I feel."

"I'm always nice," he insisted, ignoring her words and putting the spoon up to her mouth. "I take good care of women."

"I know." She ate it quickly and grinned. "You're kind to everyone. You're a good guy, Chief."

"If you say it like that, I'll get embarrassed." He muttered.

"You have to be careful though, Chief," she warned. A serious look on her face. "When you're nice to everyone like this, some might misunderstand. That might cause problems for you in the future."

How ironic. That she would say that to him, was it from experience? Of course it was. What a stupid thought.

"I'll keep that in mind," was his soft reply. Kuni opened her mouth again and he scooped up some more food.

… **Admit that he may have fucked up a little.**

But, matters of the heart were beyond control. It wasn't his fault that he didn't see her in that way all those years ago. It also wasn't his fault that he had come to love her sometime during their moments spent together. Nor was she at fault for confessing her love to him or for feeling like that in the first place. Those things were nobody's fault.

It was just bad timing.

As bad as the timing of the memories that all too suddenly flooded his mind as he opened his blurry eyes to the world around him. Finally able to see just where he had been standing.

…Because back then, Dragon-san's worries had only been suspicions.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _There are_ ** _previews up on my LIVEJOURNAL._** _The link is on my profile._

 **Kaizokugari:** Hmm… denial? I don't really think so. Waiting for a time is more like it. I hope this chapter, especially the final paragraphs helped clear things up more. Thank you for your review, I hope for your continuous support. As for updates, you can find an updating schedule on my profile.

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	6. PRESENT - I

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **Present - I**_

…

 _I miss you,_

 _I'm so sorry._

 _…_

The Corrida Colosseum.

Sabo stood there, breathing in and out deeply in an attempt to calm his nerves. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he tried to focus on the fight. The Mera Mera no Mi that he needed to eat was still floating around somewhere on some fighting fish's back. What had just happened? A flood of memories had suddenly invaded his mind. Memories of a woman he had for some reason forgotten. His head was pounding as his chest filled with a torrent of emotions that made him _ache_. He wanted to run. Run and go find her in this place. This horrible island that she had gone off to two years ago on a mission.

One that she had apparently never come back from.

Sabo wanted to know how he had forgotten her, so easily too. Like she had never mattered. What was wrong with him? What had he been thinking for the past two years when he thought of their memories together? What did he remember in place of where she was supposed to be? Nothing, nobody, _**blank.**_ Was this the work of the notorious Sugar? The one that he had read up about? The little girl that could turn someone into a toy and erase them from everyone's memories. What an atrocious power. To make him – to make the entire Revolutionary Army forget about their dozens of agents… or was he really just worried about her? Sabo squeezed his eyes tight, fighting the urge to scream in frustration and instead, shook his head furiously to rid himself of those thoughts.

He couldn't do this here.

No matter how much he wanted to go and see her, to find her, to yell, scream, reprimand, and flick her until her forehead was nothing but a giant bump, he couldn't. Sabo needed to get Ace's fruit. Eat it and make sure that he was the one that inherited his late brother's will. Once he did that, then he'd find wherever she was and crush her in his arms. Then he'd shout at her for not calling him for help, he'd shake her until she wholeheartedly believe that he really was in front of her, he'd apologize and then to top it all off, he'd…

Sabo got his dragon claw ready and focused his attention on the problem at hand. A member of the Blackbeard Pirates, Jesus Burgess stood, laughing before him. He was saying something about challenging him, Sabo wasn't quite paying attention. There were more important things happening in his mind that registering the words of some pirate didn't even occur to him. The only thing he did notice was that Burgess' grin was as wide as can be, falsely thinking that he could beat him easily. Him, the Revolutionary Army's second and newly appointed Chief of Staff.

A thought that Sabo had to remedy.

* * *

He did it.

He ate the Mera Mera no Mi, collapsed the Corrida Colloseum, saved a woman's life and was now, back in his usual attire as he, Koala, Hack and a few others spoke about what they were doing in Dressrosa to some of Luffy's allies. They were investigating the place, trying to figure out where the weapons Joker was supplying to armies around the world were being manufactured. They had sent countless agents into Dressrosa, but since they had all become toys, only recently were they able to confirm that Joker – no, the Donquixote Family was the one supplying the weapons and once they had that particular piece of information they sent in the big guns. Or in other words, Sabo.

The blond looked to his side, seeing some random man passed out on the ground. He looked beaten up, but he had a smile on his face. The kind that was relieved. Had he also been turned into a toy? The thought had him narrowing his eyes.

Toys. Forgotten shells of the people they used to be.

Sabo clenched his fist, his anger rolling off of him in waves and with the acquisition of his new Devil Fruit, he could feel a fire deep within him burning. Steadily growing larger. It was so hard to contain, so hard to control. He felt the flicker of a flame lick at his fingers and he took a deep breath. Trying to calm his nerves as he focused on what was happening before him.

Now that things seemed to have calmed down and everyone seemed to have a basic battle plan ready, he turned to Koala and Hack. His serious eyes covered by the rim of his hat and his lips turned down, forming a heavy frown.

"Koala, Hack," he called and the two turned to him, but before he could speak the large monitors of the underground trade port suddenly turned on, showing the face of Doflamingo.

Sabo stared with wide eyes as the Shichibukai began to speak, announcing his demands with a manic grin gracing his lips. He was speaking from his castle, it was in ruins that much Sabo could tell. The Chief of Staff could just make out a woman in the background, lying on a table. She was either unconscious or someone had gone out of their way to go and bring her there. She looked familiar, perhaps a part of the Donquixote family? Sabo didn't dwell too much on it though because they had a whole new problem on their hands.

Doflamingo had announced that everyone was now under his trap in a manmade string birdcage that encased the entire island and Doflamingo had put out a hit on most of the Strawhat crew along with a few others – including himself. Sabo had to admit, that it was a smart move. Now, almost everyone on the island was after their heads either to escape the hell that was Doflamingo's birdcage and save their own necks or to get the large amount of Beli hanging over each of their heads. And, man, was it a lot of Beli. If Sabo had that much, he'd be able to fund half a dozen small battles of the Revolutionary Army.

Sabo turned around and noticed dozens of men staring at them with greedy eyes and he was quick to move. Koala, as always, at his heels. The two jumped on the buildings within the underground, stopping only to speak of their next move.

"Koala," Sabo called, "You go to the docks south of here and find some of the ships they use to deliver the weapons. It's crucial evidence."

"Yes," Koala nodded. "And you, Chief?"

"I'll head to the East and see if I can find out where the weapons are being manufactured," Sabo answered. He shot his eyes to the side, noticing for a split second that Nico Robin was listening in. He ignored her presence though, it wasn't important right now. "There should be evidence lying around or at least some kind of transponder snail."

"What about our agents that turned into toys?" Koala asked, a frown on her face. He could tell she was thinking about Kuni. To have forgotten a friend so easily, felt almost surreal.

"We can pick them up after we've found everything."

Koala nodded, then the two took off in separate directions.

"Sorry, Koala," Sabo muttered, holding onto his hat as he continued to propel himself toward his destination. "I'll be leaving my post for a little while."

He had lied.

But, he was known for leaving his post and doing his own thing anyway.

Something that Kuni had told him troubled others. She was right.

Right or not though, it didn't matter. He had more important things to do and the two objectives that dominated that important things to do list were stopping the Marines from going after his little brother and finding Kuni's body. Was she alright? Was she unconscious or was she running around searching for him? If she were looking for him then he had no doubt that Kuni was probably out searching for a DenDen Mushi to call him up. But, what if she was injured and couldn't move? That thought had him running faster, using his Kenbunshoku Haki to try and pinpoint her familiar presence. It was difficult though, since the entire island was in chaos.

Sabo felt himself get shot, the bullet going through his body like nothing. He looked down and noticed a horde of civilians trying to shoot him down. Sabo promptly ignored them, they wouldn't be able to do anything to him anyway. He made a sharp left, coming face to face with a large building that looked about ready to crumble. He came here because there, amidst the rubble was one of their previous agents, barely breathing.

"Hey," Sabo said, picking the guy up. He was going to die. He was filled with stab wounds and he seemed to have lost an arm because the appendage was nowhere to be found. The wound bleeding out as he lay in a puddle of his own blood.

"Y-You're… S-Sabo?" The man muttered and right now, Sabo wished more than anything that he knew his name.

"That's right," Sabo nodded, speaking lowly. "We're here to help you."

He smiled and Sabo's teeth gnashed together, trying his best to give him a smile. It was a strained one. The man opened his mouth to speak, weak fingers grasping onto his black jacket. "The other agents are under the Colosseum."

Sabo raised a brow, "We're under the Colosseum now." The man's eyes widened and he looked frantically around, only for him to wince. "Don't move, its okay."

He was breathing heavily now, "There should be an entrance to the outside, East of here," Sabo could _see_ the life draining from the man before him, his grasp on his jacket getting weaker and weaker. Sabo tightened his hold around him. "A cell. There's a cell there for all the captured agents that were turned into toys. The ones that were proven to be working for the Revolutionary Army. They're all there!" The man was getting frantic, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. "It's made of S—"

"OI!" Sabo yelled, once the man had suddenly gone limp. His head falling back. "OI! At least tell me your name!" Sabo shook him once, twice, to no avail. He squeezed his eyes shut, before he let the man go. Closing the nameless agent's eyes. With a heavy heart, Sabo stood and ran in the direction that the man had said.

Sabo didn't run for long though.

He easily found the cell, filled with unconscious agents. With quick hands, he got into his stance and tried to break the thing, only for him to fall weakly to the ground.

"What the hell?" Sabo muttered, staring at the bars. He tried touching them again and when he felt his energy being drained he realized that they were made of Seastone. "OI!" He resorted to yelling, "Is anyone awake in there?! OI!"

No answer.

"Tch," Sabo looked around, wondering where he could find a key.

Just how long had these people been trapped in this cell? His eyes roamed the inside, trying to catch sight of Kuni. But there were too many people, even with his Kenbunshoku Haki, he could hardly tell one from the other. Their presence all felt the same – they were all agents, after all. He had to hurry and find Kuni, before the Marines began moving. He wouldn't let them near Luffy.

"Key, key, key…" He mumbled, "If I were a jailer where would I keep the ke—Oh! On my person, of course!" Sabo immediately shook his head, "No, no. I can't think like that. If it's on him then I don't even know where to start looking for the guy." Sabo shot a glance back inside the cell, then began thinking again. "Key… Key… Hmmm… AHHHH!" He scratched at his head, "I can't do this! I'm _**sure**_ the key is with the jailer, so I gotta go find him!"

Nodding resolutely to himself, he turned to leave then saw something he wasn't expecting. There, held by a tiny puppy, was the key. Sabo's eyes widened. What kind of idiot let a dog hold an important key? Well, that didn't matter. This worked out well for him. Sabo carefully approached the puppy, smiling so as not to startle the little thing.

"Hey, there," Sabo muttered, crouching and slowly extending his hand out. "Come on, you're a good boy, right? I need that key for my friends."

The dog slowly crept up to him and Sabo continued to smile.

"That's right. Good boy, a little closer. Come on, hand me the ke—"

Sabo's eyes widened as the dog transformed, no. _Grew._ Twenty times its size. The large thing snarled, its teeth dangerously close to Sabo's face. The –now tiny- keys looked like just another piece of food stuck in the dog's teeth. Sabo sighed, before staring the large canine down with serious eyes.

"Alright, let's play then." Sabo drew his metal pipe, flames appearing.

A moment later, and the mongrel was on its side, foaming at the mouth. Its eyes white and its breathing steady, unconscious. Sabo only shook his head and sighed, grabbing the keys from the floor and walking over to the cell. He opened it quickly and stepped inside, slapping the nearest agent awake.

"OW! WHAT THE HE—!" The man's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Wake the others, go out and go to the west edge of the town. There's a ship waiting there, but don't try to leave. Not until I give the signal," Sabo ordered, staring the man straight in the eye. "Do you understand?"

"Wha…" He looked confusedly up at him. "What's going on?"

"Do you understand?" Sabo asked once more, this time with more force.

"Y-Yes!" He nodded.

"Good," Sabo nodded as well. "Do it now."

The man immediately stood and began waking everyone up as Sabo looked around some more. In search of someone. The only one he needed to see right now. She was always appearing at the strangest of times, why couldn't she do so now? He wanted her to appear _now._ Couldn't that one wish of his be granted?

"Hey," Sabo called and all the conscious agents gave him their undivided attention. "Where's Kuni?"

"Kuni?" One asked.

"Was she an agent too?"

Ah, that's right. Kuni was a solo agent.

Sabo frowned, his memory was still a bit fuzzy. He tried to recall her usual outfit. "She has light hair, wears an orange beanie, a frilly long sleeve with a giant bow tie and pumpkin shorts." Sabo made hand gestures as he described her. "I honestly don't know how I can get any more specific."

"No, I don't know her." One of them said with a frown.

"Me neither."

"Nope, sorry."

"Me!" Another said and Sabo immediately turned to him. "I've seen her!"

"Where?" Sabo asked, walking up to him.

"The other cell," he pointed to a solid steel door inside the cell, it blended in so well with the wall that Sabo had almost missed it. "There are more agents in there, that's where she was brought. She was brought in as a toy though, but here…" The man showed Sabo the orange beanie. It was ragged and dirty, barely even orange anymore. Filled with holes. Its fabric was no longer the smooth one he remembered when he had bought it for her.

The agents' whose name he didn't know continued speaking, "One of the toys that used to be in here with us before this cell became a place only for the agents was holding onto this. He was taken somewhere else a few months ago. This is the beanie you were talking about right? We tried multiple times, but our toy bodies just couldn't get the other cell open."

Sabo nodded in appreciation, taking the hat and stuffing it in his jacket pocket as he fiddled with the ring of keys for a moment. Once he found the proper one, he was quick to throw the door wide open. As he did, he could feel that it was reinforced with some kind of seastone-steel hybrid plating. It was no wonder they couldn't open it. His eyes were greeted by the same sight he saw in the cell he had just left, countless agents unconscious on the ground. Some were missing limbs. But, all these agents were women. His hands tightened and he let his eyes scan the area, in search of Kuni.

He found her, a moment later.

She was unconscious, lying on her side and Sabo immediately ran up to her. He gingerly picked her up from the ground, her body and clothes a dirty mess. He tried to check if she was injured, but she seemed to be just fine. That was good. Seemed like they hadn't tortured any of their agents – at least, not that he knew of. He breathed a sigh of relief and cradled her in his arms, her weak breaths a soothing melody to his ears and he hugged her tighter. Crushing her against his frame as he mumbled an apology into her temple. Not that she could hear it.

He didn't know why he was apologizing, none of these things were his fault. But, still… he felt responsible for it – for her. Yes, that was it. He felt responsible for her. He muttered apology after apology and promise after promise. He wouldn't let her out of his sights again, he knew that that was impossible with their line of work, but he wanted to say it. Needed to say it.

That was what he did as he left the cells, cradling her in his arms. He needed to bring her to a safe place then go and intercept the Marines.

"Kuni," he mumbled. "I have so much that I need to tell you. You won't believe it."

He ran topside, Dressrosa was in total chaos as Sabo searched for a building or a table, anywhere to put her down and hide her. He couldn't protect her, while facing off against an Admiral of the Navy. At least, he wasn't sure if he could. Sabo found that little safe haven, a second later. It was behind a building where a few crates were lined up together. No one was around, maybe he could put up a wall of flames around her to protect her from others? But, he wasn't that confident yet in his ability to control such a wild Devil Fruit. He looked around the area, feeling it out with his Kenbunshoku Haki, it was a bit close to where he'd be fighting the Marines, but it was good enough. Hopefully with his new powers, he'd be able to protect her _and_ fight against the Navy.

"Alright, you stay put here," Sabo said, placing her body over the crates. "I promise that I'll be right back to bring you home with me."

Sabo took off his cravat and used it to wipe at her grimy face, slick with sweat. He placed his hat down beside her for safekeeping, and so that if she were to awaken, she'd know just who had gotten her out of that dingy cell. With one last close up at her face and one last run of his fingers fondly over her much cleaner forehead, he backed up and walked off toward where he could feel the presence of the Marines.

At least, he was going to, if it weren't for the fact that her hand had suddenly shot out and grabbed the back of his black jacket. Sabo immediately turned back to face her, but she was still unconscious. Her eyes were shut tight as if trapped in some kind of never ending nightmare. Sweat ran down her forehead.

"Wai—" Kuni tossed and turned. Sabo reached a hand out to try and ease her worry, smoothing the crease in her brow with his thumb.

"Relax, Kuni," Sabo muttered, hoping she could hear his voice. "You're safe."

"Nagi," she called.

Sabo's hand stilled, his eyes widening.

 _Who the hell was Nagi?_

* * *

 _A/N: Don't worry. This won't turn into a shojo love triangle. I just needed to add an extra person for plot purposes. **Kind of like Gin from Harmless Fun.** I hope everyone knows whats happening in canon right now, I won't be taking the time to write out every detail. __There are_ ** _previews up on my LIVEJOURNAL._** _The link is on my profile._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	7. TWO YEARS AGO - III

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **Two Years Ago - III**_

…

 _No matter where he goes, he'll become stronger,_

 _It would be great,_

 _If I could always watch him from somewhere close._

…

She was in hell.

Hard to tell though, since it was disguised as the most beautiful paradise island to ever grace the four blues. Her brothers in arms back in Baltigo were right when they said that hell could be absolutely breathtaking. That it was so jam packed with desire, with your personal visions of fancy that it kept you locked up inside its cage, slowly eating away at a life that you were all too happy to give. The things that could be found in there appealed to your greedy side until it consumed you. That's exactly what was happening in this country. The civilians here were being fooled, that much she knew the first time she stepped foot on the wonderful island of passion, love and toys.

Dressrosa.

Toys wandered about, obeying commands. Where had these toys come from? She didn't know. When she asked, they'd just ignore her. The people here obeyed two laws, had they not thought to question them? Kuni looked up and when she did, she always saw one thing. Not the sky, because unlike the heavens, what she saw was visible from every part of the island. Even from the smallest window, from the smallest crack in the roof. It was Doflamingo's castle. A beautiful thing that sat high above his kingdom. She had entered his world. A place where he was King and there was a part of her that regretted it. But the more fanatic part, the part of her that believed in the cause of the Revolutionary Army was dying to find out the reason why Dragon, himself, had ordered her to come here.

He had undoubtedly found something.

Something that would help the Revolutionaries unmask Joker.

If she succeeded in finding his operation and bringing back enough evidence, then the Revolutionaries could finally begin their assault against the damned Warlord. No. The supplier of the Underworld.

But, if she failed...

Kuni didn't even want to think about the outcome. She had no one here with her. No allies. If there were too many Revolutionaries in Dressrosa at one time then Doflamingo would quickly catch on and destroy each agent until nothing remained, but their pride. Pride didn't matter. Not when you were dead. She had heard from Dragon that each Revolutionary to be brought to Dressrosa had either died or had suddenly stopped communicating. But after much trial and error the Revolutionaries had found that Doflamingo had a harder time catching one rat than four or five which was why they had finally decided to do small one-man missions. Unfortunately for her, she had the perfect Devil Fruit for such a covert operation.

Kuni walked around the town, seeing the sights and listening in on conversations. It seemed that all the citizens in Dressrosa had to be inside their homes by midnight. On the dot. Something Kuni had a bit of a problem with, because first of all, she had no home and hotels were monitored by the government – the Donquixote family. So, Kuni spent sleepless nights wandering the city and avoiding Doflamingo's subordinates that went on patrol.

On one of these night, Kuni had found something rather interesting.

Toys, all in line holding crates that had Joker's symbol on them. They were being led by countless humans that said Joker's name like it belonged to them, scaring the toys and countless others they were negotiating with. Kuni hid in the shadows, using her Devil Fruit to soundlessly follow the line of toys that entered through an underground passage way.

So, it seems Dragon's suspicions were right. Were they also manufacturing weapons here? She'd need to find out. Kuni couldn't go back to Baltigo without finding out at least that much. With quick steps, she was about to leave her position and head inside the underground entrance, but she stopped when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Kuni coated her hand in Bunsoshoku Haki and was about to punch whoever had grabbed her, but her fist was caught, forcing her to turn around.

"Quiet now," the man muttered, his hand around her mouth. "Do you remember me Miss Kuni?"

He had light brown hair covered by a bowler hat. She recognized him. One of the higher ranking soldiers that were a part of the Revolutionary Army. She had never spoken to him face to face, because they worked in two completely different sects. But she had seen him from time to time, during the late nights she'd help Sabo with his work. He'd sometimes come by to give reports or to hand them food. He dropped his hand when Kuni nodded to him in an indication that she knew that he wasn't a threat.

"You're…?" Kuni let the sentence hang as she glanced at her watch.

"Bunny Joe," he introduced with a slight tip of his hat.

"Aren't you a part of the Army's forces? What are you doing here? Did the Boss send you?" Kuni whispered, harshly. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"A group of agents I was with was sent here three weeks ago," he explained, looking out to the street every now and again to make sure they hadn't been caught. "I ended up coming with them after fulfilling an assignment on Tequila Wolf. It was bad timing."

"Where are the other agents?" Kuni asked, immediately. This guy had some really shitty luck to end up in this place. He wasn't trained for this. He was meant for the battlefield, not espionage.

"That's the problem. I don't quite remember. I know there were a lot of us, I know that I came with a group." He frowned, getting frustrated. "But I'm here alone."

Kuni raised an eyebrow. Just what was happening in this place? This only further proved that this place just wasn't… right. She'd need to report all this to Dragon when she got the chance. But she needed to speak in secure places, it wouldn't do for someone to overhear even a word of her conversation. Only problem was, places like those were hard to find in a city whose citizens would practically die for their king.

Kuni sighed. "Okay, then."

Bunny's eyebrows shot up, disappearing under his hat. "That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?" She asked, checking her watch then looking back at the underground entrance.

"U-Uh… Well," he shrugged, not quite sure where he was going with this. Instead, he said, "You keep looking at your watch, do you really need to go in there now? I think waiting for the line to pass would be best."

Kuni stared at him, before mimicking his shrug. She'd tell him, but it's not like he'd understand. "It's been another twelve hours and more than six days since I've last contacted the Chief."

"Chief?" He asked, was she speaking of Dragon-sama? But hadn't she just referred to him as _Boss?_ Then was it Sabo? Maybe Kuma? Or perhaps Ivankov. Dragon had many generals, who was she referring to?

Kuni ignored his question though and gave him a serious look. "This is what I need you to do."

Bunny immediately saluted. The perfect picture of loyalty. She was the senior here, the Revolutionary Army trusted her to do this job and he wouldn't dream of getting in the way. He'd follow her orders without fail.

"I want you to leave this place," his eyes widened, but Kuni paid his surprise no mind as she checked her watch once more. "Take a ship, any ship will do. Do you have a DenDen Mushi?" He shook his head. Kuni fished out her transponder snail and handed it to him without a second thought. "Contact the Revolutionary Army and tell them what you think happened, what you feel like you remember, anything you say will be fine."

"What about yo—"

"I have a job to do here," she said, turning around. "I can always find another DenDen Mushi. I wish we could have been introduced under better circumstances."

"Wait!" His hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder, once more preventing her from entering the underground tunnel. "I can help you."

She shook her head. "You can help me by going back and informing everyone of what's happening here. Tell them that there are weapons here, but that you still aren't sure if they're being manufactured in this place. Tell them I'll be back with that information. Is that clear?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Kuni smiled at him. "Tell the Chief not to worry, will you? He's always leaving his post when he feels like something's wrong. I'm perfectly fine here."

"Ah…" He looked at her, still not sure who she was talking about. "Yes."

Kuni nodded and he returned it. Resolve in both their eyes. She didn't have to worry about him. He was a soldier; he'd be fine. Without another look back, she ran inside the underground entrance. Careful to mask the sound of her steps.

The underground was a vast place filled with countless crates. Humans ordered the toys to do their bidding, those that refused were tossed into a large building made for scrapping. In the center of it all, stood a giant infrastructure. A factory? Was that where they made their weapons? It looked like it, but as she got closer she noticed that the air didn't smell of gunpowder, but of something… fruity? Kuni approached the place, using her Devil Fruit to mask her sound. She snuck around the lines of toys and people and from a small window, peeked inside the building.

A pristine interior.

There were three people there.

They looked important, they had to be if they were in this place instead of outside negotiating and doing grunt work. All of them donned Doflamingo's Jolly Roger somewhere on their clothes. One was a little girl, eating grapes. Beside her was a snotty man with a disgustingly perverted looking grin. He was dripping and was oozing around the place. A devil fruit user. But just what kind of fruit user was he? A snail? Or was that mucus? Kuni unintentionally shuddered, she didn't want to find out. Across from them, stood a woman with a lollipop in her mouth, she had dark hair, thin framed glasses and a bored look on her face as if she were forced to be there. Her eyes kept darting to a clock on the wall. Anxiously awaiting something.

Kuni knew the feeling.

Kuni snuck away, quickly going over to the side of the building. There were ships there. How did they come in? She quickly jumped onto the small dark ship, exploring the place. She took out a baby snail used for photographic purposes and with deft hands, pictured everything inside the ship. From the crates of weapons to the addresses on them. She needed to find a DenDen Mushi fast. Then she'd have to contact Dragon, Sabo or anyone a part of the Revolutionary Army would be fine. But she was better off using a private number, she didn't want her call deferred.

Kuni got off the ship and looked around her, trying to find a DenDen Mushi. She found one, a moment later, sitting on a crate all by its lonesome. Sleeping and unsuspecting. Kuni was quick, she didn't think twice about swiping the thing. The snail immediately woke up, but she didn't care about its surprise as she hid behind a tight, closed off space. Her fingers automatically dialing Sabo's number.

 _Purupurupurupurupuru…_

"Come on, Chief…" Kuni muttered into the receiver and said repeatedly, "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."

"I knew I saw something scurrying around," a distinctively feminine voice said from right behind her. "You're such a quiet little rat."

 _Purupurupurupurupuru…_

"Can we finish this quickly?" The woman said, impatiently. "It's rare for me to be in Dressrosa, so Doffy wants me back home soon. Roger only knows why. Another family dinner, I bet."

Kuni's hands stilled and she slowly turned around. The DenDen Mushi still ringing away. She came face to face with a tall woman, rolling a lollipop around in her mouth. She regarded Kuni with narrowed eyes and Kuni's first instinct was to run and get the hell out of there. So, that's what she did. With the DenDen Mushi in her hand, she made a mad dash away from the woman. Kuni was good, but she couldn't hope to compete with three members of the Donquixote family plus their subordinates.

However, during her sprint her vision had suddenly gone blurry. What was happening? And the next thing she knew, she was caught in something sticky. The strange substance coating her entire body as she heard the strange laugh of a man.

"I ask to finish this quickly and you run," the woman with the lollipop appeared before her. The woman was the only person Kuni could actually see clearly. Was this also a Devil's Fruit? She watched as the woman bit down into her lollipop, crushing the thing into confetti as she held a sword up, ready to kill her. "You're such a pain. Do you have any idea how angry Doffy will be if I'm late _again?_ Kaido barely lets me leave as it is."

 _Purupurupurupurupuru…_

And she swung the sword down.

Kuni immediately let out a high pitched screech, using her powers to amplify her voice.

Everyone around her immediately dropped whatever it was they were holding to cover their ears. During the confusion, Kuni tried to break away from the sticky substance coating her arms and legs. Barely running half a minute, before she was caught in it again.

 _Kacha._

"Hello?" Kuni heard Sabo's voice.

"Sa—"

The sticky substance wrapped itself around her mouth, before she could yell out his name. Not only had she failed in her mission, but she couldn't even call for help. Kuni struggled against the slimy goo that dragged her further and further away from the DenDen Mushi. From the call. From _him._

"Hello?" His voice sounded again, "Whose number is this?"

Kuni noticed the slimy mucus like matter wrap around the snail's receiver, blocking out all the noise on their end. Then her vision blurred once more. No vision, unable to move and no backup. How was she supposed to get out of this mess? Her heart beat loudly in her chest at what they would do to her. The Donquixote family wasn't known for the excessive mercy of its members.

"What's the matter?" Kuni heard Koala's voice.

"A number I don't recognize," he answered. From his voice, Kuni could tell that he was concentrating. She could just imagine his furrowed brow.

"Behehehehehe," she heard a disturbing laugh right in her ear. Roger, how she wished she could see. "Another agent?"

"Devil fruit user too," the only woman Kuni _could_ see leaned down to get a closer look at her face. Kuni was getting really tired of her face. Just what had this woman done to her sight?

"Where are you going?!" She heard Koala's voice again. Kuni did the only thing she could. She glared at the woman before her, the woman stared back with raised brows.

"I'm going to see Kuni!" Sabo's voice rang out.

"So your name is Kuni?" The woman asked. "Seems like you've got a nice friend on the other line. He take good care of you?"

"Behehehehe," that creepy voice again. "Are you jealous, Candy?"

The woman called Candy ignored the voice and turned to face another person that Kuni couldn't see. "I've been gone for a while," Candy said. "What do you do with the agents the Revolutionary Army sends?"

"Leave it to me," she heard the small voice of a little girl.

The next thing she knew, she was free from the sticky restraints and her vision had gone back to normal. But as she looked down at her hands, all that was left of her once human body, was a tiny, ragged doll. Her first reaction was to try and use her Devil's Fruit, but when she screamed, it was just a small, squeaky voice. Unamplified. She stared at her cotton limbs in disbelief and shock. Her eyes wide, not like something like that was noticeable in a doll.

You've been caught. Nice going. What now, Kuni?

She was shaking so bad. If she were still in her body then she had no doubt that she would've been crying right about now. The same two words kept running through her mind, ' _what now, what now, what now?!'_ A mantra. One she was getting tired of, but her brain didn't want to cooperate with her. She was going to die in the hands of Doflamingo all because she was found by this woman. She never wished for anyone's death more than in this moment. Nothing could cut through her pessimistic thoughts.

At least, that's what she thought. How insensible of her to think such a thing. There was one person that, without fail, could get her to snap out of any reverie no matter how deep.

"Koala," Kuni snapped her head up when she heard Sabo's voice. "Sorry, do you remember what I was doing just now?"

Kuni's eyes widened. Her heart stopping for a moment, before it resumed again at triple time as Candy dropped the receiver back in place.

 _Kacha._

* * *

 _A/N: I didn't emphasize this in my one shot,_ _ **Tacit, Candy Pink**_ _, since that focused more on family. But in the end, Candy is still a part of the Donquixote Family, so of course she'll live up to its reputation. I hope no one hates her cause of this. I personally love Candy as a character. :D (Well, she **is** my OC, after all.)_

 _There are_ ** _previews up on my LIVEJOURNAL._** _The link is on my profile. Special thanks to_ _ **Zecrea, Keelan1210, IkeSy, IDon'tFreakingKnowYou**_ _and_ _ **Daisy Field**_ _for reviewing! I appreciate all the support!_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	8. TWO YEARS AGO - IV

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **Two Years Ago - IV**_

…

 _So near yet so far,_

 _Is to have something within reach,_

 _But not the ability to grab it._

…

They brought her to a cell.

A dingy place with no windows, the only source of ventilation was at the top. Kuni had dropped the hat Koala had given her somewhere along the walk here. There were dozens of other toys in with her and they bombarded her with questions and explained how life in the cell worked. There was one source of ventilation in the corner of the room, its vent made of seastone, it led to a propeller that could easily cut up a mere toy. As dolls, they didn't need toilets, sleep, water or even food. That was a blessing, but at the same time a curse. To not be able to taste food was a punishment she never wished on anyone; to not be able to pass time through immersing herself in the simple pleasure of slumber was Hell in its own right.

There wasn't much to do in the cells. The dolls played games, told stories long past and optimistic hopes of the future. They teased each other and found out _everything_ about their cellmates from dark pasts to sexual fetishes. Some even snapped a few of their pieces off to give other age-old, rusting toys some make-shift repairs. A tight knit family. That's what they were – what they became. They all shared a hope that someone would come and get them one day. That they' be saved from Doflamingo's clutches.

They separated the toys by gender, why they did, Kuni couldn't say. But there was one door that separated them from all their male comrades. That door was virtually indestructible. Seastone _and_ steel plated. After a year of being stuck in that cell, after learning all there was to know about everyone with her, Kuni wasted her days away by sitting by that door, thinking about the days when she was smiling with Koala, working with Kuma or the long hours she spent helping Sabo with his work. She should've cherished it more. She wished so much in those moments to be able to turn back the clock, she'd appreciate everything, bask in the glory that was the outside world and rub her arms down her human body.

Losing one's body was a whole different kind of Hell.

She'd do anything, give up whatever if it meant she could have her body back. She'd give up all those moments of Sabo flicking her forehead, sacrifice her Devil Fruit powers, and relinquish her happy memories. She was an agent to the core and those memories and feelings were a luxury that she'd willingly give away in a heartbeat. Anything is expendable as long as it gets the job done – anything except human life. That's what it meant to be a true professional of the Revolutionary Army. It was get the job done for the sake of the greater good – for the sake of the oppressed; get it done or die in the attempt. But, here she was. Certainly not dead.

But, no matter how much she'd give for her body back, there was one thing she couldn't forego, one thing that she –despite the long time she spent inside that rotting, dirty cell- couldn't hand over to anyone. That was her pride in the Revolutionary Army's cause, her trust that they'd change the world and save those like her. Those trapped in a country with seemingly no escape.

Kuni sighed loudly.

And that was when she heard it. The voice of someone that would fill her days with happy laughter and endless banter.

"That was a loud sigh," a distinctively virile voice said.

Kuni's head snapped up. That voice definitely came from the other side of the door. A whisper that could only be heard at a certain angle, at a certain spot. What a lucky coincidence for her. She had heard from Ivankov once that the people you meet are the ones you need the most at the current time. That was a load of bull. But putting her faith in ridiculous words like that was alright every now and again.

"Who's there?" Kuni asked, her voice a whisper. Her voice was squeaky and high pitched. She'd never get used to it.

"I should be asking you that," he said. "I mean you're on the other side with a whole bunch of women, yet you're sighing so loudly. Imagine being with a horde of guys, it's a total sausage fest over here."

Kuni's eyes widened and despite herself, she let out a bark of laughter. Some of the other toys turning to her in question. "Is this what you think of while in this cell? Women?"

"There's nothing else _**to**_ think about," he said matter of factly. His voice was the bubbly and happy sort. She bet he was the type of guy that smiled a lot. "What did you used to do anyway? You're so uptight, thinking about our situation won't help you any. I bet you were some kind of reporter or someone right in the middle of all the action. That's the only explanation for your pessimism."

"I was an agent for the Revolutionary Army," Kuni said, her voice and eyes glazing over with unspoken emotion.

If he noticed, he didn't show it. All he said was, "I bet you were really pretty as a human."

Kuni shook her head and grinned, not like he could see it. "I was alright. Your everyday agent."

"No way," he immediately denied. "Agents sometimes need to seduce people, right? That's what some of the Revolutionary guys - _toys_ told me," Kuni didn't answer. How was she supposed to answer that? It was true that she had done those things, but those were rare jobs. There was a whole other sector responsible for such tasks. After a minute of silence, he spoke again. "I actually recognize your voice from when you first came here. I've got your beanie, you dropped it before going through the door."

Kuni's eyes widened. "My… beanie?"

"Orange, right? It's pretty dirty now though."

Her fists clenched, at least she felt like they did. She did the action, but her hands were that of a dolls. No clenching to speak of. "Can you hold onto it? Hold onto it until I find a way to take it back."

"Is it that important?" He asked. He questioned everything with no regard if it might have been personal or not. She couldn't see his face, but she felt a good atmosphere coming from his presence. "Was it a gift from your boyfriend?" Kuni heard him sigh loudly, dejectedly. "Ahhh… All the cute ones are always taken."

Kuni shook her head, "It was a gift from one of my friends. A _girl."_

She remembered when Sabo had handed it to her, while she was sick from a fever. She had mistakenly thought that it was a gift from him, and she allowed herself to feel extremely happy for an instant – for all of a second. Before that was crushed by reality. How foolish of her to get her hopes up like that. How stupid of her heart to be moved so easily. Her useless brain not even thinking of the possibility that he was only delivering it to her. Of course, he wouldn't get her something like that. Koala was always the one that helped her pick out proper outfits. He was a nice guy, but guys tended to overlook these kinds of things unless it was for the woman they loved.

"That's a relief," she could hear a smile in his tone. "What, so no boyfriend? What about a guy you like?"

A flash of blond hair invaded her thoughts. Followed by a scarred face, a metal pipe, and semi-formal clothing. When had she last spoken to him? She couldn't remember. Just how long had she been in here again? A few months? A year? God, she wanted to hear his voice. Wanted to hear him say that she should be eating more or that he needed her help with taking a few calls. She had it bad. What's worse was that when it came to him, her confidence always decided to go on extended hiatus.

But she kept those thoughts to herself because if she didn't then he might avoid her again. Might stop wanting her around, might stop that almost instinctive need to help her or causally touch her out of the blue. She didn't want that. She just wanted to remain by his side.

That was enough.

Because Sabo was just someone she didn't understand.

But, then again, who really did?

He avoided her confession and suggested remaining friends. Then he turns around and does things that just plain confused her. He was such a hard man to read. There was always something going on in that mind of his, but she never knew what. No. She didn't need to know, all she _did_ need to know was that Sabo was too nice for his own good. Yes, that was it. Too nice – that was his type. No matter how much she willed her feelings away, whenever he did something like unintentionally invade her personal space or absent mindedly touch her, it had her heart racing. He'd reflexively comfort and take care of her. Instinct.

Perhaps it was because she was a woman. Sabo always took good care of women. Whenever two people of the opposite gender were in trouble, he'd save the woman and with that serious look on his face, mutter the words, "Take care of yourself. You're a man aren't you?"

It felt good to hear that.

He was a man and he showed it at every turn. From taking care of jobs to protecting his nakama and those of the fairer sex. Who wouldn't fall in love with that? Especially when she spent her days in such close proximity to him. It just wasn't fair anymore. The way he acted could make heads turn. Sometimes she wished that she hadn't so thoughtlessly told him how she felt. If she hadn't then perhaps it would've been easier. It was times like these that she wished her mouth had a filter back then. But, in the end, she knew somewhere deep down that telling him was the right choice. She could accept his answer.

 **Because the heart is a changing thing.**

 **So, even if it was painful now.**

 **One day, she'd be fine.**

"Hey, you still there?" His voice sounded again and Kuni's eyes widened, snapping out of her reverie. She had gotten lost in her thoughts.

How foolish. How embarrassing. How unlike her.

"I'm here," Kuni replied, then closed her eyes as she thought of a proper answer to his question. "A guy I like, huh?"

Was she allowed to say she liked him? Last time she had said those words, they were to his face and he had avoided her. Obviously wanting nothing more. She was more careful with her words after that, placed a filter over what she thought and felt and the nonsense that spewed from her mouth. If she said those words here then it felt like those feelings would resurface and become real again. _She didn't want that._ No. Never again.

"You don't have to answer that," he said, after a moment. "In fact, I'd rather you didn't."

"Why not?" Kuni raised an eyebrow. She felt silly for doing all these different facial expressions when he couldn't see them.

"I have a feeling the answer is ' _yes,'"_ he mumbled. "And I don't really want to hear something like that. My fragile, innocent heart might break."

Honest, wasn't he?

She grinned. "Innocent?"

He gasped in mock indignation. "Is that skepticism, I hear? I'm a pure soul, ya hear?! Purer than angels!"

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," She teased. "A horrible human being?"

"Oh, now that's just cold," he mumbled. "Hey, what's it like on the flipside?"

"Hmm…" Kuni tilted her head, looking at the four walls that surrounded her. "Four walls. No windows. A box, basically."

"Whoa, you guys have it better," he assured her. "Believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have walls," he explained. She had never seen their cell, Kuni was unconscious when they brought her in. "We've got seastone bars, so we can see everything."

"I fail to see how we have it better," Kuni frowned.

"Because a short sprint away from this cell there's a DenDen Mushi," Kuni's eyes widened as his voice took a darker turn. "It's sitting right there. Unused and always sleeping. It's chained to a pole, so that it doesn't wander. Dangling right in front of us. Some of the guys think they placed it there to purposely mock us."

"Is there a guard?" She asked, letting her imagination run wild. If she had that transponder snail she could call Dragon.

"Yea," he said and Kuni's frowned. "There's three of 'em. They answer calls."

"The things I could do if I had my Devil's Fruit ability." Kuni mumbled, gloomily.

"Who would you call?" He asked, changing the subject. He was good at that. Taking her mind off of their horrible predicament. It was easier to get through things when you had someone there to trudge along with.

"I'd call my boss or maybe even the Chief," Kuni said, remembering the last words she heard Sabo mutter. Everyone had forgotten her, but they had records, right? Was she even a part of those records? Were solo agents a part of it or did Dragon have an entirely separate personal memo for all his solo agents? It was so unfair that she was still able to remember everyone, being forgotten was anything but a pleasant feeling. "Yea, the chief. He'd definitely come running. I swear he searches for excuses to leave his post."

"He'd really come?" He asked softly. "Even though he doesn't remember you?"

"Definitely," Kuni said with a small grin. "He's the type that can't leave other people alone."

"You sound like you really like him."

"I used to work with him," Kuni sighed again. "He's… a good guy. Bright. The kind you wanna follow."

This time, he sighed. A loud one. "Talking about another guy like this isn't really making me feel all that great," he said, honestly. "Let's change the topic. My name's Nagi."

She smiled, "I'm Kuni."

"Well, Kuni," he said, repeating the name once, twice, three times until he was satisfied. "I'm so glad I got to talk to you."

* * *

 _A/N: Whoops, a day late. I didn't realize it was Monday yesterday._ _There are_ ** _previews up on my LIVEJOURNAL._** _FF links are currently malfunctioning, so just put in the direct URL which can be found on my profile_ _. Special thanks to_ _ **Zecrea, Keelan1210, Guest**_ _and_ _ **Daisy Field**_ _for reviewing! I appreciate all the support!_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	9. PRESENT - II

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **PRESENT - II**_

…

 _You know, right?_

 _How much I love you._

…

 _Kuni woke up with a start._

 _Her eyes opening up to the bleary surroundings. She looked up at a familiar white ceiling, the light of the rising sun seeped in through the nearby window bathing the room in a soft glow. She turned to her right where an orange beanie sat with an unfinished bowl of rice porridge. She was in her room. Her papers on the nearby desk were organized and some of her books had been stacked on top of each other, so that there was more space to move around. Did someone look through her things? Kuni sat up, feeling the familiar and comforting weight of someone beside her._

 _When she turned to look, she found Sabo fast asleep, holding her hand tightly. Even in slumber._

 _Ah, that's right._

 _She was sick._

 _Papers and his DenDen Mushi sat on the floor beside him. Forgotten along with his hat and metal pipe. He looked peaceful. Like the world could go to hell and he'd still be in a blissful slumber. She continued to watch him for minutes – maybe hours. The clock ticking away. She wanted to touch him, to brush the hair out of his eyes. But she refrained from doing so. Their only form of contact was his hand holding hers. She wanted to bring up again what she felt for him, but those things just couldn't be said easily. Somewhere along the line, she lost her nerve. Words got caught in her throat. Why'd that part of her have to change? She hated it._

 _How kind of him to care for her though._

 _No concern for his own health._

 _He really was a great friend._

" _Sabo," Kuni muttered, looking down at their clasped hands. Trying to pull away only to find that she couldn't. His fingers were bars. No. Claws. They didn't let go of things so easily. "This is a bit cruel."_

 _With her free hand, she flicked his forehead._

 _Sabo immediately shot up, groggy eyes trying to blink away the lull of sleep. "Kuni?" He mumbled, before his eyes widened and he became about ten times more alert. "Are you feeling better?"_

" _I'm great," she told him, moving her hand away. "I'll order ramen for you as thanks."_

 _He let out a relieved sigh, before giving her a bright smile. "That's good. I was worried about you."_

" _Thanks, Chief," she said, grinning back._

" _I mean it wasn't just me," his face exploded in red. He got embarrassed at the strangest times, but that was something she liked about him. "You need to take better care of yourself. Koala, Inazuma and Ivan-chan were really worried too. They came by to help last night."_

" _I'll thank them later," she muttered. "It's still early, Chief. You should head back to your room to rest. My fever's gone already."_

" _You sure?"_

 _She nodded, waving a hand to usher him out._

* * *

Kuni's eyes snapped open.

She flinched from the glare of the sun's blinding rays as she pushed herself up off the ground. It was hot. The sun was merciless today. Wait. Sun? Her eyes widened as she looked wildly at her surroundings, she was lying on a few crates. The sun high above her head and around her there was a wall of flames that for some reason weren't coming any closer. They stood at a distance as if controlled by someone, but the only one that had the ability to control flames was Fire Fist Ace. So, either he was alive or there was some kind of machine out there that had the ability to control fire.

Kuni ran a hand through her hair, combing the fringe out with her fingers then she suddenly stilled. Stopping midway.

Fingers?

Her eyes widened as they dropped down to her hand, before she started to examine her whole body. She was outside of the cell and had her body back. Was this a dream? She flexed her fingers, trying them. They were moving. Her legs were next, then her neck. She didn't want to pinch herself. If this was some kind of cruel hallucination, it was one she didn't want to wake from.

"What's going on?" She asked herself.

She was about to stand when she saw something by her side. A familiar sight. A sight that had tears stinging at her eyes. Slowly, she picked up the black hat. The hat that could only belong to one person she knew. Kuni rolled the headwear around her fingers, touching every inch of it. The goggles were gone, likely dangling around the neck of their owner. Where that owner was, she didn't know. But Kuni had no doubt that Sabo was definitely the one that had gotten and put her here.

"Sabo…?" Kuni called, looking around her as she stood. Actually, it didn't have to be Sabo. Any familiar face would have been nice. But that was just the name that left her mouth. Over and over again. "Sabo, Sabo, Sabo?!"

Kuni stared at the flames surrounding her, how was she supposed to leave? With a gentle hand, she massaged her throat. Would her Devil's Fruit power finally work again? Only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, Kuni let out a high pitched screech and what she heard shouldn't have had her grinning so broadly, because the only thing that invaded her ears were the painful screams of people beyond the wall of flames around her. She screamed again and again and again. She yelled out his name, Koala's name, everything, anything, just trying to get _**his**_ attention. Trying to tell him to get rid of these flames, because if they were surrounding her like this then there was no way he'd leave her if he wasn't sure that they wouldn't hurt her in any way. He was kind like that. The kind, caring man she remembered. He was probably controlling them by some kind of machine or a Devil's Fruit that she didn't know about.

Was Fire Fist Ace alive?

No. Impossible. She didn't doubt the possibility of a Devil's Fruit that revived the dead existing, but it was far too unlikely and far too convenient if such a fruit were used on Whitebeard's Second Division Commander. So, if Ace was dead, then had the Chief gotten Fire Fist Ace's fruit? That was far more likely.

She took a deep breath.

Another scream, then another and another. She was hurting people. But she couldn't find it in herself to care. Things like that didn't matter, they were inconsequential and meaningless. All that mattered right now was…

Where was he?

He needed to get rid of this burning fire. Kuni wanted to go outside and run on her legs. She wanted to see what was going on. How long had it been since she last had the chance to move around in her own body? Months? Years? Far too long.

In the next instant, the flames died down and as if making way, they moved to the sides to expose a grinning man with a face she knew all too well. A wave of familiarity washed over her and she grinned. That same scar, those eyes, the blond hair and a slightly dirty cravat. His goggles sat around his neck. Yes, this was definitely him. There was no one else in the world that could make her so happy, so relieved by their mere presence. She wanted to run up to him, to grin, to tell him about her time in that dingy cell and shed her tears of joy. But, she didn't do any of these things.

Instead, Kuni smiled. For once her eyes came to life to express how she truly felt and with that face filled with bottomless mirth, she called out to him.

"Hey, Chief."

* * *

 _A/N: Well, damn. This is a short chapter ahahaha. I bet you guys are like WTF right now :D I promise a longer chapter next week. As I said, in my first A/N, this is meant to be a short story, so if it feels rushed then please go and read that note._ _There are_ ** _previews up on my LIVEJOURNAL._** _The link is on my profile, but FF links are currently malfunctioning so pls just put in the direct URL that's written there. Special thanks to **Zecrea,** and **Daisy Field** for reviewing! I appreciate all the support!_

 **…**

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	10. PRESENT - III

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **PRESENT - III**_

…

 _Aren't you going to kiss me?_

…

Chief.

Now that felt nice to hear.

Especially since it was true.

He stared at her, smiling blindingly at him and he –out of instinct- returned it. His smile just as wide and just as glad to see her standing there as she was him. Her hands were gripping his hat so tightly that her knuckles had gone completely white. Just having her conscious made her look a lot better. Made her seem more real and Sabo reached out to move her hair out of her eyes. He had just fought with the Navy and a Marine Admiral, and he was tired and worn out. But, he had to do this. Had to take care of her and offer some kind of reassurance that this really was him standing by her side.

"As of a few months ago," he whispered. He had a lot to say, but this was the only thing on his mind right now. "I was named Chief. So, you'll have to think of a new nickname."

"Boss, then? But that's what I call Dragon-san," there were tears streaming down her face, but he ignored them. She looked so happy right now. As if his mere presence was enough to erase all of her worries. She took his hat and placed it over her head, hiding her eyes from him.

Sabo immediately reached out and placed his hand over the top, the hat landing on his hand – a blockade that kept her face out in the open. Her tight hold was the only reason his hat hadn't fallen to the ground. Sabo bent down to bump his forehead against hers in an intimate gesture that had her eyes widening. Her face flushed in a way that made his want to do the same, but he successfully fought that blush down.

"Hey, Kuni," he breathed out, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

She immediately moved her head back, shoving the hat in his hands and letting his hand fall back to his side. She didn't apologize for worrying him, she said something that felt far nicer to hear. "Thanks for coming for me, Chief."

He grinned.

"You're okay," he said again. Almost as if he were saying it just to reassure himself that this was real. She was there, standing in front of him.

"I am," she mumbled, looking worriedly up at him and his constant repetition of a phrase that was already confirmed by her presence. "Are you?"

"You're… alright," he said instead of answering. He felt like a broken record, but in his voice the relief rang clearer and clearer. He was so damn relieved right now, to the point that it felt as if he were liberated from something. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, allowing him to breathe once more. "Kuni," he called, wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing embrace. Her entire form was rigid, tense. Even as he tightened his hold on her. "I'm _**so**_ sorry, Kuni," he whispered against her temple.

"Why?" She asked.

He didn't know. He just wanted to – needed to say it. It was important, so it needed to be said. He knew that now. There were just some things that had to be said while there was still time to say them. Because he couldn't convey everything with his actions. Actions were used to prove words, not sit in place of them. He squeezed her tighter against his frame, crushing her soft body to his. The brief thought of if she were hungry passed through his mind, but he could ask her that later. Right now, he was just glad that she was here. In the safe circle of his arms. Having her in his embrace was Heaven in its own right.

"You know that my failure to escape wasn't your fault, right?" Kuni said, her face now dry from any tears. She had accidentally wiped it on his clothes when he hugged her. When she tried to move away, Sabo only tightened his hold to the point of it being painful. "That was my mistake, Chief."

He knew that.

Of course, he knew that.

But then he remembered when she had called him on the DenDen Mushi, he had forgotten about her. She had called him about to ask for help or about to report in, whatever it was, she had still phoned in. Something she said she wouldn't do. He wasn't at fault for forgetting her, but the fact that he did and ended up leaving her here for the past two years was unforgiveable and that was why he continued to hug her. He didn't want to let go. He had so much to say, to tell. So much that he didn't know where to begin.

"Chief," Kuni called, he could feel her lips moving. His clothes the only barrier between her lips and taut skin. "You're acting strange. Don't you have work to do on this island? You'll trouble everyone if you don't get moving. I'm okay here. I can find the other agents. I'm not in any position to say this, but please count on me!"

He frowned.

This was supposed to be a heartfelt reunion, yet she was telling him to go and work. He still had a lot of time. There was no need for him to do something as tedious as working right now. He deserved a bit of reward. He had just saved her, after all. Not to mention the fact that he had just finished fighting with a Navy _Admiral._ That was a big deal. No. A _huge_ deal. Did she have someone more important to see or was she really just that bored by his presence? Without thinking, he separated just enough so that he could see her face. Unwrapping one arm from her waist, he coated his fingers in Haki and used them to flick her forehead.

Kuni winced, her face contorting in pain.

"Is it just me or did your flicks get harder?" She asked, rubbing at the red spot. "No, that wasn't just me. That definitely hurt more than it used to."

"I've gotten stronger," he said, proudly.

Kuni frowned, plentifully.

She moved away from him, shoving at his chest until he unwrapped his other arm from her. Once he had released her, Kuni immediately took three steps back. So, even after all this time she still avoided touching him, huh? The thought had Sabo frowning a bit. Before, she avoided contact because she had feelings for him. Something he didn't quite understand then. But now, why did she do that? Did she still have those feelings or was it just _**that**_ uncomfortable? Being held by him, that is.

"What point is that strength if you use it to flick me?" Kuni muttered, followed by a whirl of insults that had Sabo grinning as he replaced his hat on his head.

His eyes noticed that Kuni was missing her beanie. The ragged thing stuffed inside his pocket. He'd give it back to her once he had it mended. She really did wear it everywhere, so now she looked incomplete without it. He was always happy to see her wearing it, not that he'd ever admit that though. She still thought it was a gift from Koala. Perhaps he'd tell her once he had it fixed. What kind of expression would she have, he wondered.

"I missed you, Kuni," he said, honestly. He was smiling from ear to ear and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop. "I really wanted to see you again."

Her cheeks flushed.

"Jeez, Chief," she had that scolding tone he hadn't heard in years. It felt good to hear it. Devil Fruits were such terrifying things. They could show just how many things a person could live without as long as they had no memory of it. "Don't just say things like that. It'll get my hopes u—"

"Isn't that fine?" He interrupted, avoiding her eyes. He could feel his cheeks burning with the familiar heat of an embarrassed blush, but he tried to play it off as best he could. "Because I—"

He lost his voice when he brought his gaze back to her. Kuni's eyes were wide, mouth hanging slightly open and her entire face a deep red. An expression he unintentionally mimicked as he covered his face with his hand and turned away. His heart pounding wildly in its cage. What the hell was she doing getting that embarrassed when he hadn't even said a damn thing yet? Was she trying to give him a heart attack? What kind of cheap shot was that? He didn't even get a chance to prepare himself for that kind of expression.

"Because," he swallowed the lump in his throat. But the words he had wanted to say came out wrong. "You're back to your usual self, so it's fine to believe in whatever you want. At least, for today."

"…You're right."

Sabo secretly took a peek at her face. She was beaming again, her usually numb eyes filled with warmth. She looked so pleased right now. So glad that she was back inside her skin. Though he supposed that that was only natural. He watched her stare at her fingers, flexing them in joy. He couldn't bring himself to speak up and interrupt her moment of happiness. But to his surprise, she did that herself. Her eyes hardening and returning to that neutral state again as she looked carefully up at him.

"Chief," she called. Her voice was firm. "What are your orders?"

He examined her as she waited for him to speak. Had she gotten shorter? No. He'd grown taller. The difference two years could bring was amazing. He took off his black jacket, throwing it around her shoulders over her tattered clothes. She let him do so without complaint or protest. Merely accepted his kindness. Then again, she had never actually turned him away. What a fool he'd been. Young, childish, stupid _._ She never turned him away, she had no reason to do so. He wanted to ask if she was alright again, but she'd probably tell him to stop fussing over her.

"Chief?" She called again and he could tell that the birdcage around the island had caught her attention because she was no longer looking at him.

"Kuni," his voice had her head whipping back to him.

He could hear the screams of civilians, pirates and marines in the background and his fingers were itching with the urge to help and bring the Donquixote Family and its power abusing members down. He needed to save everyone, he needed to get to Luffy. But first things first, he needed to finally get this stupid thing off of his to do list. Check it and be done with it. The fact that he, the Revolutionary Army's second had been skirting around this problem for years wasn't manly at all.

Anything could happen and he didn't want to regret not having been able to say these words. He felt it now. What Kuni must've felt back when she told him her feelings. She could've died, she probably wanted to get it off her chest. Get it out in the open in case something ever did happen. It was a shame that drastic measures always had to occur before people got serious. Perhaps that was human nature. No. He was just being dramatic. It was because of his doubts that he didn't say anything. But right now, at this moment, things were different.

The resolve and confidence he usually had sprang to life and he did things as he had always done. By recklessly jumping right into the middle. Because once you miss the opportunity to say something, the words become increasingly toxic. The best thing to do is to just say everything. Let it all out. Spit it on the ground if that's what it took. Admit.

Pent up feelings weren't healthy. They never were. If he kept them in any longer, if he wallowed in their horrible aftertaste for another moment – then he'd break. _Something_ inside him would snap, he could feel it. What that was, he had no clue. But, that wasn't important right now.

He could order her around and fuss over the details later.

This was an opportunity. How many had died in regret because they weren't given a second chance? Didn't live to see a next time? Had no time-outs?

It was now or never.

Time to man up.

"I like you," he said, firmly. He had honestly expected his voice to falter, his throat to clam up and shut the words in like it had done so many times in the past. But it didn't. In fact, he said it so resolutely that a smile lit up his face. Bright and blinding, breaking free after years of holding back. It felt good to say, felt good to get off his chest and he found that he couldn't wipe the grin off his lips.

Kuni's eyes widened. " _What_?"

She could have had a cuter reaction, he could admit that. He liked her, after all and unlike before, he knew everything there was to know about her. But he couldn't help but think that that was the same reaction he had when she said these very same words all those years ago. The memory of that day was still so clear to him. The mind tended to replay what the heart couldn't delete.

"Need me to repeat it?"

Kuni opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her.

"I really like you, Kuni."

* * *

 _A/N: The lateness of this is ridiculous because I was focused on other fics which I've stated in my Livejournal. I'm focused on writing two other new fics at the moment. I'm slowly losing my interest in the One Piece fandom, but don't worry cause this is almost finished. Just two more chapters that will be updated on time. You'll be able to find a new updating schedule on my Livejournal by tomorrow._

 _SHAMELESS PLUG-IN TIME:_

 _ **I released a new fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a FONXOC.**_ _Idk why in the world I'm taking on so many projects at once, but I really wanted to write for Fon. Please check it out if you're interested! I'll be releasing a GilgameshXOC soon as well._ _ **Check my**_ _ **LIVEJOURNAL**_ _ **for more info and previews. The URL is on my profile.**_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	11. ONE YEAR AGO - I

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **Intermission Chapter: Our Secrets**_

 _ **One Year Ago**_

…

 _Breathe,_

 _Breathe for the both of us._

…

Nagi loved her.

Or at least, he loved the thought of her.

They were able to find solace in talking to each other. Soft and quiet conversations that mostly went unheard. Their little secret. One the walls around them kept, stored and hid in their ears. Always listening, but never revealing a thing. Their talks were therapeutic, he'd say. But at the same time speaking to her was maddening, something ate away at him. Not that he'd ever tell her that. He was just a toy who had years for every unwanted thought to cross his mind, for every disgusting emotion to flicker over his eyes. What else was there to think about here? What else was there to focus on?

Her voice, yes.

But at times that was also a burden.

Nagi didn't know how she looked like, he could only go on her descriptions of herself. Perhaps those were embellished, he wouldn't know – probably never would. With the way things had been for the last few years, Doflamingo wasn't going to be kicked down from his throne anytime soon. He didn't even know the actual sound of her voice. If he were being honest, he couldn't really imagine it. That high pitched squeak was what he had gotten used to. It was all he'd known.

But he made up for his ignorance about her with knowledge personality wise. It was easy to make her laugh, see what got her worked up and he could always catch the little changes in her inflection whenever she talked about certain things, certain people. She had once tried to see the upside to all this and had jokingly told him that at least there were no more nightmares to suffer. Sleep was a thing of the past for them. He could only guess the kind of things she'd seen as a spy for the Revolutionary Army. When he asked about it, she'd change the subject or talk about someone he really didn't like hearing about and that just made him avoid the topic after a while.

Yes.

 _Chief._

That's what she called him in her stories.

He was jealous. He was a man, he wasn't petty enough not to be able to admit that. Nagi had a strange bubbling in his chest whenever that word left her mouth. Too fondly for him to only be her boss. She was far too transparent for her own good. Had she always been like that? Maybe it was just because he had gotten so used to reading the slightest changes in her voice. Yes, that was it. Even if it wasn't, he wouldn't accept it. Because that thought quelled his envy and made him happy. Reading her emotions through barely noticeable changes in tone, was something he liked to think that only he could do.

Nagi moved his little metal robot arm, at least tried to. He was getting rusty. Aging in this godforsaken cell. She had told him that she was a doll – how lucky for her. She wouldn't have to deal with rust, ripping thread maybe, but rust was worse. He tried to grasp the bonnet he had picked up, orange and dirty now. It's what had brought them together. A gift from her friend, he'd like to thank that friend of hers. He hoped he lived to see that day. Once toys got too rusty, they were usually taken out and dragged to the scrappers. Seemed that not even the Donquixote Family liked looking at broken toys. Perhaps they saw them as something akin to rotting corpses.

He hoped they did. Hoped the Donquixote Family suffered. They were horrible – the absolute worst of people. Donquixote Doflamingo was the worst of all. A man that deserved anything and everything that he had coming to him. Nagi cursed him twice over. To Impel Down and back. To the bottom of the sea where Roger can laugh at the face of the man that had never become King.

But, he was digressing. Letting his anger take the front seat didn't suit a casual guy like him. Instead, he focused on other less important – no, things that he could actually attempt to figure out. Cursing someone wouldn't do him any good, festering rage and thinking about his fury would only make him feel dead inside.

Now, where was he?

Ah, yes.

The _Chief._

No matter what she spoke about or what she thought that ominous _Chief_ was always lingering in the back of her mind. He knew what it was. But he didn't dare utter it. It's hard to admit that you're one solace, you're only lifeline in this world wasn't even thinking about you. No. That wasn't right. She was thinking about him, just not the way he would've liked. Then again, what way was that? He had only met her out of coincidence and even now he couldn't really name this feeling. Was it love? – That mind wrecking bastard.

It could also just be that he wanted her to keep her eyes on him because they were stuck in this predicament together. It could also just have been confusion on his heart's part. He was the type that fell in love easily – always had been. She seemed the perfect candidate. But then if that were the case, was he really in lo—

"Nagi," Kuni's whisper interrupted his train of thought. "Hey, c'mon. You're the one that wanted to play twenty questions. Hurry up and answer."

Nagi smiled. "Ah, my bad, my bad. Could you repeat that?"

"Jeez," she sighed loudly, but from her voice he could tell that she was worried that something was happening on his end. A sound train of thought. One that wasn't entirely off the mark. He still hadn't told her about his rusting. How did one just bring that up, anyway?

' _So… hey, the ceiling's nice today, huh? Blocked skies really do it for me too. This stale air is just to die for. Oh! By the way, I'm rusting and might be scrapped soon.'_

Actually, now that he thought about it that might have been fun. But he wouldn't say it – more like, couldn't. The words caught in his throat and didn't want to leave his mouth. They were like mucus. Disgusting, vile, and just wanted to be coughed out. But he didn't have cough and anyway, these were words, phrases, verses he was talking about not some slimy thing that ran down his nose or hurt his throat. Saying them was just too… _sad,_ for lack of a better word. Depressing sounded dramatic and miserable or gloomy just didn't fit the bill. Not the way _sad_ did.

"I asked," Kuni once again interrupted his thoughts. He was grateful for it. She was a wonderful distraction. One he willingly lost himself in. "What island you lived on before all this?"

Was this love?

Whatever the case, there was no use dwelling on it. He'd stay the stupidly optimistic toy –No. Guy, he was a _guy,_ – he always was. It's what got him through the day. He still had time, he had it until this fragile body of his finally gave out. Until he was dragged to the scrappers. Until then, he'd smile to himself, close his eyes and just enjoy the simple pleasures of being alive. Because in the end, even in this state that's what he was. Without food, without sleep, without water, he was _alive._

An undeniable fact he reveled in.

Nagi opened his mouth to answer. Another secret. Just between them.

* * *

 _A/N: One more chapter to go. After this is over, I'll be taking a break from the One Piece scene. Parts of this chapter actually hurt to write. Cause I love Doflamingo, so much so that I wrote a one shot for him. Anywho, feel free to visit my new wordpress. The direct URL is on my profile._

 _ **I released a GILGAMESHXOC! CHECK IT OUT!**_

 _..._

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	12. PRESENT - IV

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

 _ **PRESENT - IV**_

…

 _Let me say it back,_

 _I can't have you thinking I'm unreliable._

…

Kuni stared at him, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing in surprise.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. I'm not real good with words," Sabo scratched the back of his neck, cheeks reddening. He blamed it on the heat of his new Devil's Fruit. He knew that this wasn't exactly the best time what with the pain filled screams ringing out in the background, the bang of gunfire and the loud clang of metal against metal, but he honestly couldn't care less at the moment.

He had waited far too long and right now, he felt as if he could breathe again. Like an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders and allowed him reprieve. As if he had been swimming for years and only now had he finally broken the surface. It was a welcome feeling and not even Doflamingo could dampen his spirit. With this driving him, he continued to speak, knowing she could follow.

"I guess it was pretty selfish of me to assume that you'd realize it on your own," he said. She looked as if she had something to say. But she remained silent, waiting for him to finish. "I'm not exactly experienced in love, I don't know what to do either."

Kuni opened her mouth again, but no words came out. He watched as she clenched her fist. A nameless emotion passing through her eyes. One he recognized quite well. Uncertainty, hesitance, doubt and surprise. A whole lot of surprise. He had seen that very look in the mirror dozens of times – they were old friends. Oh god, was she going to avoid him too? No, of course she wouldn't. Was he too late? Was he about to be rejected? Damn. Sabo immediately brought both his hands up to cover his ears, and her eyes widened at the sight.

"What…" She trailed off, staring at him, dubiously. "What are you doing?"

"Did you fall in love with some guy?" He asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer. "If that's what it is, I don't want to hear anything about it."

He had heard her utter the name, _Nagi,_ in her sleep _._ There was no way he wanted to know about that. No. That was a lie. He did want to know; he was so curious. But not at this moment and definitely not from her. Hearing it from her was just going to rub salt in his wounds and make something green and uncomfortable spread through him. He didn't want that. He'd settle for hearing it from Koala, maybe Ivankov. Just… not _her._

"No, I…" She grabbed his arms, attempting to bring his hands down. "Nothing like that."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Still…

"If I'm going to be rejected then I don't want to hear that either," he told her, unrelenting. Resisting her arms with more force.

"Chief – err… Sabo," she called.

His eyes widened at the sound of his name leaving her lips and he brought his hands down, looking at her like she had grown a second head. Had he actually heard that correctly? "Hey," he called. "Say that again. My hands were in the way."

Her cheeks tinted and she turned away from him, looking off to the side. "Whose fault is that?"

"Come on, Kuni," he tilted her head up to face him and she shot him a fierce glare that would have had lesser men quivering. They were so close. All he had to do was lean down a little more and he could capture her lips in a searing kiss. "One more time, please?"

"Chief," she said, resolutely. "Do you have _any_ idea what kind of position we're in at the moment?"

His eyes widened and Sabo took two steps back, his own cheeks just as red as hers. Some locals were gawking at them and he wondered when in the world they had time to stop and stare when people were out to kill them. He ran a hand through his hair and averted his gaze, sighing loudly. He kicked at the cobble path stained with dirt.

What the hell was up with that? It's not like he was asking for much. He just wanted some peace and quiet. Some time to himself. He deserved a minute, that much he was sure of. But the world didn't work that way. They still had things to do, jobs to fulfill, and empires to destroy. Dethroning nobility was no easy task, after all. Still, he would've appreciated a break – he didn't get many. Sabo's eyes widened and he looked down at his hand when he felt something warm grasp his fingers. His gloves the only barrier between skin.

He looked up to find Kuni smiling at him. Happiness clear in her eyes. She squeezed his hand, and she might as well have been squeezing his damn heart because his body jolted and a spark of adrenaline rushed through him. He looked at her curiously and she shrugged small shoulders. Her smaller stature was another reminder that she had been gone the past two years – away, here in this place stuck in some cell. What was it like, he wondered.

Did she think of him?

What did she do in her spare time?

Was it hard?

So many questions; not enough answers. But now wasn't the time to ask. He knew that not because of the slowly shrinking cage they were in, but because of the way she grasped his fingers as if she couldn't bear to be apart from him. As if he was her only lifeline and he'd disappear if she let go. Sabo returned her grin, squeezing her hand back just as tightly. Yes, because though words needed to be said to get a point across – this type of thing worked, as well. Actions merely confirmed words and that's what she was doing now. Confirming things she had said long ago.

He had just taken so long to catch up.

Well, not like it mattered. This feeling wasn't just something that popped out. It was one that slowly developed over time, worming its way into his heart and mind. Building walls and fortifying its structure to the point that even he wouldn't be able to penetrate it even though it was _his_ mind. Emotions were such difficult things. It would've been better if they were clear cut and straightforward. Like Luffy. His little brother had no problem expressing what he felt and saw everything in his own unique way. Black and white. People were either his friends, his enemies, or total strangers. There was no middle ground.

He envied that. Sometimes he even wished he had that kind of mindset. But, unfortunately for him, he was a revolutionary. He couldn't be biased towards anything – not even the Marines. Some of them were good, after all. Monkey D. Garp, was a good example of this.

He continued to eye her, before flashing her a bright smile. The weight was gone. The words that had festered inside him and created a toxic haze had been released. The things he had wanted to tell her and the things things she had been dying to say had evaporated into thin air. She had been doubtful and his voice had faltered, but that was the past. This wasn't like back then. It was a new day – the sun had risen and while it may not have been a fresh start, it certainly felt like one.

A fresh start amidst all this bloodshed sounded strange. But drastic measures needed to occur before change could truly begin – revolutions needed to happen. Some may have feared change, but it was coming whether they liked it or not.

In Sabo's life, as well.

"Hey, Sabo," she called and Sabo grinned at the sound of his name. She repeated his words – the words she had said years ago. "Need me to repeat it?"

"No," Sabo shook his head, grasping her hand. "I think I got it this time."

She returned his smile with just as much force. It was a wonder her cheeks didn't crack. "This was pretty anticlimactic, huh?"

"Haven't you had enough drama?" He gestured around them to all the yelling and chaos. "Besides, I think this counts as pretty crazy."

"Yea…" Her voice trailed off, looking at their surroundings. She still hadn't let go of his hand. "You're right," she took a deep breath, before giving him her undivided attention. "So, what now?"

He didn't really know. They had some things to work out in their relationship, but that could wait – had to wait.

She let go of his hand, straightened her back and rephrased her question. "What are your orders, Chief?"

He merely smiled, retaking her hand.

"Don't leave my side."

* * *

" _Deep down, you already know the truth."_

* * *

 _A/N: I decided on an ending like this because the chapters before were roller coasters of drama, and I figured something clean cut like this would suit them and show how they've grown from doubt. It was a short story fic so I wanted to wrap it up, besides, dragging on drama annoys me and the fact that_ _I was already losing my interest in this fandom didn't help things_ _. I loved this fic as I did all my others and am sad to see it end._

 _Please feel free to read whatever else I have if you're interested. I've released two new Kuroshitsuji stories. **PLEASE VISIT MY WORDPRESS FOR MORE INFO ON MY FICS AND FUTURE WORKS.** The direct URL is written on my profile._

 _…_

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**_

 _blob80 Out._


	13. Author's Note

I released a fantasy novel. You can find more information on my original fiction blog. The URL is on my profile. (Please manually input because FF links are currently malfunctioning.)

That is all.


End file.
